Just a Fantasy
by Incubus2704
Summary: Anna Wilson is willing to do anything to get away from the confines of her high-class lifestyle. She finds friendship in Will Turner and is soon thrust into his life of love and piracy. Will she be able to keep control of her emotions? COMPLETE
1. Runaway

A/N: hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction. It takes place during the movie. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything from it. I only own Anna Wilson and maybe some other characters I might add that you don't recognize.

"…" – saying

'…' – thinking

Chapter One: Runaway

Anna Wilson lay quietly in her bed not wanting to get up. It wasn't that she was tired, but that she hated the idea of spending another boring day listening to her mother and her mother's friends talk about mindless gossip that was never true. She was never allowed outside by herself anymore. She was too old to be mingling with people of lower stature. Anna was willing to admit that she would rather spend her days with "commoners" and ruining her family's reputation that sitting in a corset and heavy gown, looking pretty.

A knock sounded at her bedroom door. Anna groaned and turned over on her stomach, burying her head in her pillow. The knock came again, this time with her mother's nagging voice accompanying it.

"Anna, it's time to get up! Come and unlock this door immediately or I will be force to take it right off its hinges!" Mrs. Wilson screeched.

Anna groaned again as she rolled out of bed and forced herself to the door. She reluctantly unlocked it to see her mother and three maids behind her, one holding a rather large box.

"Good morning, mother," Anna said as politely as she possibly could manage.

"It is not proper to sleep late," her mother stated curtly.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Anna said with her head down, not meaning anything she just said.

"You better hope it doesn't. It's time to get dressed. We have a ceremony to attend."

'What the bloody hell is this crazy woman talking about,' Anna said to herself in her head.

"Ceremony?" Anna asked innocently.

"I've been telling you about this ceremony everyday for the past week! Captain Norrington's promotional ceremony!" her mother screeched once again.

Anna rolled her eyes. She hated navy ceremonies. They were too long and the receptions afterward were so boring that she was surprised that she hadn't died of boredom yet. Her heart sank when her mother opened the large box a maid was holding. Her mother pulled out an elegant dress that would normally be called "exquisite" among other women of her stature. Anna groaned at the sight of the dress.

"Why do you groan? Your father has spent much money on this dress just for you to wear today! How could you turn down your father's love for you by groaning at this exquisite dress," her mother chastised.

"He only bought it because he's trying to find a husband for me," Anna said.

"Exactly! He loves you enough to spend all kinds of money on you just so you could find a husband. I'll be surprised if any man wants you after the behavior you have been showing me for the last couple of weeks!" Mrs. Wilson shot back at Anna, making her shut up.

Anna moved behind the dressing screen and the three maids followed her to help her get dressed. First came the undergarments, then the corset, and finally her dress. She could barely breathe when she was all dressed. She came out from behind the screen. Her mother was gone. Thank God. A maid sat her down and began doing her hair.

"If it's not to bold to ask, Miss Wilson, why did you cut your hair?" the maid asked.

"I was angry at my mother," Anna simply stated, running her fingers through her hair that came just above her shoulders.

"It was so pretty when it was long, and a lot easier to put up into a hat. There were no pesky stray hairs."

"I don't want it long ever again."

The conversation ended at that, when her hair was up in her hat. Anna stood up and left the room without saying a word. She walked downstairs to her father and mother waiting for her in the foyer. Her father was smiling but her mother was glaring at her.

"Anna, you look lovely," her father said warmly. Anna forced a smile and greeted her father kindly before they left for the ceremony.

The carriage ride to the fort was quiet. Anna's father could sense the tension between his daughter and his wife, but he did not say anything that could cause them both to explode and begin screaming at each other. He was caught in the middle of the love for his wife and the love for his daughter.

"I expect that you will be on your best behavior at the ceremony, Anna," Mrs. Wilson stated curtly.

"I'm not a child mother, you don't have to treat me like one," Anna said softly.

"By the behavior you have shown me lately, I am forced to treat you like a child."

"I've heard you talking, Mother, behind my back about how you can't wait for me to be married so that I will be out of your hair. You said that the first man you find that is interested in me is the one you will send me off to."

"Oh. So you're a liar, too. I see. Well, you can just…"

"Mary, please," Anna's father pleaded with his wife. "Don't be so harsh on Anna."

Anna's mother shut her mouth and stayed quiet. She tried to stay calm but the anger boiling up inside her was almost ready to explode. She couldn't hide it.

The carriage arrived at the fort just as everyone else was arriving. Anna's father spotted the governor doing nothing and he took the opportunity to raise his honor in society by talking to him with his family.

"Governor Swann, how good to see you," he said warmly.

"Oh! Lieutenant Wilson, fancy seeing you here," the governor said smiling.

"This is my wife, Mary, and my daughter, Anna. You've met them, correct?"

"No, I'm afraid I have not. How wonderful to meet you," the governor said kindly. "Miss Wilson, I have a daughter about your age. Her name is Elizabeth, and she's right over there if you'd like to talk to her."

"Thank you, Governor," Anna said sweetly.

She walked away and towards a young woman with long, curly brown hair. The young woman turned her head and smiled toward Anna.

"Miss Swann?" Anna said.

"Yes, has my father sent you to me?" the woman asked.

"Yes, he has," Anna said smiling innocently. "I'm Anna Wilson. My father is Lieutenant Wilson. Maybe you've met him?"

"Yes I have. So you're the daughter he's talked about so much," Miss Swann said sweetly.

Anna put on a fake smile. She hated how this conversation was going. It was way too sweet. Her side of the conversation was fake, but she could sense that Miss Swann was putting up an act.

"I'm sorry, Miss Wilson. I do not like these sorts of ceremonies and parties. It just means that I have to smile too much and wear a corset under my heavy dress," Miss Swann said, much to Anna's surprise.

"Thank you so much. I hate these parties. I just feel like running away sometimes. I could, actually. My mother wouldn't care at all," Anna said casually.

"Unfortunately, I cannot run away. My father would go crazy and have the entire royal navy out after me," Miss Swann said sounding a bit annoyed.

Anna laughed out loud, maybe a little too loud.

"I think the ceremony's about to start. It was great to meet you, Miss Swann," Anna said.

"Please, call me Elizabeth, and it was great to meet you too!" Elizabeth said smiling, walking away.

Anna walked towards where everyone who wasn't in the navy was congregating. She stayed away from her mother. Her father was standing with the other navy officers. She would be alone. Anna felt a little freedom enter herself and she smiled. She looked behind her and saw an exit very close by.

"Just in case," Anna said under her breath.

Music began playing and several navy officials drew their swords and formed and arch for Captain Norrington to walk through to the Governor.

Anna felt her breathing become restricted. 'I have to get out of this corset.' She looked behind herself and started moving slowly towards the exit. Nobody seemed to notice. She kept moving and was soon too far for anyone to notice she was still there. She turned and started to run from the fort. Freedom at last!

Anna was soon in the part of town where the lower class people gathered for daily shopping or just spending time with friends. She loved it there. Everyone was so down to earth and talked about real subjects. The gossip was much more interesting and everyone was so different. It was okay to be different among them. Anna took off her hat to reveal her short hair. Nobody said anything. She walked to a clothes vendor and bought an outfit that was fit for a commoner. She would at least be comfortable in these clothes.

Anna moved farther down the street to an inn, where it would be safe for her to change. She went inside to an almost deserted first floor. A woman sat behind a counter, stitching what looked like a dress together.

"Excuse me," Anna said.

The woman looked up and smiled.

"What could I do for a fine woman like yourself?" she asked.

"I would like a place to change please. I hate these dreadful clothes. They are so uncomfortable," Anna said.

"Of course, just go upstairs to an empty room. If you need any help, just ask me. I'm more than happy to help you."

Anna went upstairs to one of the empty rooms. She closed the door and began getting out of her dress and corset. The new clothes she had bought were much easier to move around in and she felt a whole lot freer in them. She went back downstairs to pay the woman.

"Thank you so much. You are very kind," Anna said paying the woman.

"I don't need that, miss," the woman said.

"Take it. I don't need it either."

Anna went back outside and could feel and breathe the fresh Caribbean air. She knew that this freedom wouldn't last very long. Her parents would find her eventually and put her under more restrictions than ever before.

A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please review!


	2. The Duel

A/N: Hey it's me again. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you keep reading!

Southern Gaelic: Sorry if you don't like WillOCs because this is one. If you don't like WOCs then don't read.

obliviongates: thanks so much. I never thought my writing was that good. Well, after an English teacher like mine, my grammar should be pretty good.

AnneBonney: I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything from it. I only own Anna Wilson and maybe some other characters I might add that you don't recognize.

Chapter Two: The Duel

Anna didn't really know how to spend her afternoon of freedom. She hadn't been outside of her home by herself in so long. She looked one way down the street and saw a pretty dark looking alley. She looked the other way and saw a sunny and happy marketplace.

"I think I'll go this way," she said to herself.

Anna began walking and looking in all the stores and talking to anyone. She hadn't been this happy in ages. She looked up at the bright blue sky and smiled, thinking that maybe the weather would be on her side today. But just as the thought completely crossed her mind, a powerful wind picked up. Her blond hair flew all over the place and blocked her vision. People were running everywhere to get to their houses to prevent anything from blowing away.

Alone in the middle of the street, Anna watched in confusion, hoping she would think of a plan that could get her out of this dusty mess but away from home. She turned around to start walking, but she bumped into someone who seemed in a hurry to get home. She lost her balance from the force of bumping into him so hard and almost fell, but he grabbed her hand and kept her from falling.

"I'm so sorry," Anna said brushing herself off and keeping her face down.

"No, I apologize, I should have seen you," he said.

Anna looked up smiling weakly. She saw a very good looking man with his dark brown hair pulled back. He had some facial hair growing, but not a lot. His smile was warm and kind. He was tall, but not too tall that he was towering over her. She couldn't help but stare at him. Anna suddenly realized what she was doing and looked away quickly, causing the man to smile more.

"I'm William Turner, but you can call me Will. I haven't seen you around here, did you just move here?" he said politely.

"Oh, no, I've lived here all my life, my mother's just very protective of me," she said, not giving him the detail that she was a high-class daughter of a navy lieutenant.

"Oh, well then, hello, may I ask of you're name?" Will ask politely.

Anna couldn't believe how rude she was. How could she not give him her name? She felt like kicking herself in the head, if it was possible.

"Anna Wilson," she said smiling weakly.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Wilson," Will said holding his had out. Anna guessed it was to shake her hand, but when she held her hand out, Will planted a small kiss on it.

"Um…pleased to…um…meet you, also," Anna said almost breathlessly. Nobody had ever been so bold to her. It wasn't that she minded it, she just wasn't used to it.

"You should probably get home, the weather doesn't look too good right now," Will suggested.

"No," she said quietly. She couldn't go back home yet.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"What?" Anna asked, "Oh, well…um…nobody's home and my house is almost all the way across town. Well, I…um…I guess I don't think it very…um…proper to…um…go so far unaccompanied. So I'm just going to go to the inn, probably."

'What are you rambling about, Anna?' she asked herself in her head. She felt like kicking herself again. What was there about this Will Turner that made her so jumpy and scatterbrained?

"Which inn?" Will asked looking at her like he was concerned about her.

"The one right down there," Anna said pointing at the inn where she changed.

"You probably shouldn't go there. That's where the not very respectable men go often. You probably aren't very safe there," Will said.

"I was there earlier this afternoon and it was fine," Anna said.

"It's getting later. Maybe you could just come with me to my shop and I'll walk you home when I'm done with my work," Will suggested.

"You really don't have to," Anna said quietly.

"No, it's fine. Come on, the shop isn't too far from here," Will said.

He led her down the street and around a couple of corners. The wind had died down and people were starting to come back outside. The spoke of gossip to each other about a pirate roaming Port Royal, running away from the navy. Many naval guards were running around so both Anna and Will could believe that the navy was hunting down someone.

"Just sit down anywhere. Don't worry, I don't mind you being here at all," Will said.

He took off his coat and threw it to the side. He looked at a fat, old man sleeping on a barrel with a bottle of liquor in his hand. "Right where I left you," he said under his breath. He turned and found something different. He walked over to an anvil and saw a tool sitting on top of it. "Not where I left you," he said sounding puzzled. He looked to the side and saw a hat. Anna gasped seeing a man come out of nowhere as Will reached forward for the hat. The other man took out his sword and slapped Will's hand.

Will backed up with his hand still in front of him. "You're the one they're hunting, the pirate," Will said coldly and actually quite calmly for being face to face with a pirate.

Anna watched intently, she didn't want anything horrible to happen, but this would probably be the most action she has ever seen in her entire life.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have threatened you before?" the pirate asked jokingly.

"I make it a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said seriously. There must have been something between Will and pirates a long time ago, Anna concluded.

"Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record so if you'd excuse me…" the pirate said turning away to walk out.

Will grabbed a sword he had on a rack and pointed it at the pirate, which got his attention.

"Do you think this wise, boy…crossing blades with a pirate?" the pirate sneered.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will state coldly.

Anna sighed, knowing that she missed some kind of action at the ceremony today. She leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to actually start to swordfight, but she had to admit, the conversation between the two was quite amusing.

"Only a little," the pirate said smiling a little.

Will then lurched forward and they began parrying for a good amount of time. Both of their form was excellent. They looked so graceful yet so fierce. Anna watched with great interest and took in every step each of them took. They both backed up and stood in a deadlock.

"You know what you're doing; I'll give you that, excellent form. But how's you're footwork?" the pirate said as though he was giving Will a lesson in sword skills, "If I step here…"

The pirate stepped to the side and Will followed him dead on. They parried for a few seconds.

"Very good, now I step again," the pirate said, stepping again.

Will, once again followed dead on and didn't miss a single move as they parried once more. The pirate stopped and sheathed his sword.

"Ta," he said smiling and began to leave. Will wouldn't take a draw and threw his sword just above the bar on the door that locked it. It landed deathly close to the pirate's head who looked startled. He tried to pull the sword out with no luck. He went to the door and tried to lift the bar, but the sword was blocking it. He sighed in partial defeat. He moved toward Will, a little angry at him, but the pirate noticed his small advantage.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out and now, you have no weapon," the pirate said pulling out his sword and pointing it at defenseless Will.

Will looked worried at first, but remembered the sword he was working on was still sitting in the fire. He lunged backwards and pulled the heated tip sword out of the fire and pointed it at the pirate. They began fighting again, but this time, they both were willing to kill each other. It wasn't a simple and organized swordfight, it was down and dirty.

Anna watched as though she was reading the most suspenseful book ever written. Her hands were in tight fists and her nails were nearly cutting into her palms. She bit her lip watching the two go at each other.

Will's heated sword was thrown to the side by the pirate, but he ran to his rack with about ten swords in it and pulled two out.

"Who makes all these?" the pirate asked looking at the swords but still fighting with Will, mercilessly.

"I do! And I practice with them…three hours a day," Will said in between attacks and breaths.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate," the pirate said as the moved to the middle of the shop once again. They were held in another deadlock, this time with their swords practically grinding together. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" the pirate said.

Will looked disgusted. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will stated more coldly than anything else he said to the pirate.

They began parrying again, the moved close to where Anna was standing and she moved away, but there was really no use because they were all over the place fighting. She stood by the door finally and kept watching this unforgettable duel. They were soon up on the rafters, how they got there, no one could really describe. Anna barely saw how it happened, it was so fast. She watched their incredible balance as they parried high up on nothing but wooden beams.

Will disarmed the pirate so his sword fell to the ground. They both swung down from the rafters. The pirate couldn't find his sword quick enough, so he opened a bag of soot and sprayed it in Will's face, blinding him. It gave the pirate the ease of kicking the sword out of Will's hand. Once Will could see again, he picked up the nearest object and raised it to hit the pirate, but the pirate had a gun aimed at Will.

"You cheated!" Will said angrily.

Anna was breathing heavily watching as someone was about to get killed. Suddenly, knocking sounded at the door. She gasped and jumped away from it.

"No!" Will said.

"Please move," the pirate pleaded.

"No! I cannot just step aside and watch you escape," Will said staring down the pirate.

The pirate pulled the hammer down on the gun ready to shoot Will.

"This shot was not meant for you," the pirate said.

Anna's heart raced. She didn't know what she would do having seen a murder after just taking up an offer of a nice man. But the fat, old man in the corner woke up and walked behind the pirate and hit him over the head with his empty glass bottle, knocking the pirate out cold. Anna let out a sigh of relief and began breathing heavily after she realized that she was holding her breath before.

The door was finally broken so that it opened by the naval guards. A couple of navy officers, including the commodore, and many guards stormed in.

"There he is, over there!" a sailor said pointing at the unconscious body on the floor. The men all pointed their guns at him.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown, you've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," Commodore Norrington said putting his gun away.

"Just doing my civic duties sir," Mr. Brown said with a drunken slur.

Will rolled his eyes and Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'Civic duties my ass,' Anna said under her breath. She wanted to scream out everything that happened so that Will could get at least some credit for what he did.

"Well, I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away," the commodore said. He turned around to walk outside and the other officers followed him Anna recognized one of the officers as her father. She quickly turned her head and blocked her face with her hair so he couldn't see her glancing at him. Her heart started pounding as he walked over to her.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright? Did this pirate hurt you in anyway?" he father asked.

"No," Anna said quietly and shook her head, still looking away. Her father looked at her as though he knew her but quickly shook it off.

'It can't be Anna, she wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes, or with her hair down giving her almost complete embarrassment,' he said in his head. He shook it off and left the shop, followed by the guards carrying the still unconscious Jack Sparrow.

Once they were gone, Will looked up at his broken door. "Now I'm going to have to fix that," he said quietly and began cursing under his breath.

He looked over to Mr. Brown who was back sleeping in a coma-like state. "No good filthy drunkard," he said under his breath.

Anna looked down and felt as though it wasn't the greatest time to be there. She felt some one behind her when she turned to leave.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

Anna turned around. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shook up."

"Why don't you sit down," Will said directing her to a seat.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, especially since all you have to do to clean up. I'd just be in the way," Anna said quietly.

"No, don't worry about that, I'll just go upstairs to clean myself off and I'll fix the door. You can sit here if you'd like. I can get you anything you need, a glass of water, or something to eat," Will suggested.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Anna said quietly again.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Will asked, looking concerned.

Anna nodded slightly, "Yes."

"Alright," Will said and turned to go upstairs. He felt awful for leaving her there, but her emotions were almost impossible to read. He understood how she felt, but he felt worthless after everything he offered her. Something more than just being shook up was wrong. He couldn't let her go home after that. He had to keep her there until he knew for sure she was completely alright.

Anna sat quietly next to Will's workbench, watching him go upstairs. Why was she so flustered? She breathed deeply and for some reason, could only think of Will's deep brown eyes looking into hers as though he was searching for something but couldn't find it. She could see his soft expression filled with confusion and a need to comfort and the disappointment of not being able to. She felt so bad for making him feel this way. How could she be so horrible to him?

Anna felt her throat close up and her eyes began watering. She looked out the window and saw the light fade from it, slowly but surely. She quickly wiped the tears away and could barely understand why she felt so horrible. Was it her awful behavior towards Will, was it almost getting caught by her father, or was it just from what she saw today was finally catching up with her? Anna didn't know and never would know. She just cried into her elbow as she leaned on the workbench. She never noticed Will coming back down and rubbing her back trying to comfort her while she cried out all the stress her parents would never let her cry about and anything else that could make anyone go crazy about.

To Anna, she was just by herself, letting go of many things she should have let go of already but wasn't able to. She was finally at peace.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon because I'm on spring break and all. Lots of free time for me! Thanks! Please review!


	3. Attack of Port Royal

A/N: Okay guys, here's another chapter for you to enjoy! But first, replies to reviews.

obliviongates: I know how she feels too… Anyways, glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry you're spring break is over. Mine will be too very soon. Oh no...I don't wanna go back to school...sob

Sexxi Guys My Anti Drug: lol, you changed your name again? Fun. glad you liked the chapter.

Forensic Photographer711: I'm glad you like WillOCs. I like them too, obviously, i'm writing one! thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you do not recognize.

Chapter Three: Attack of Port Royal

Anna lifted her head up from its place at the bend of her elbow and opened her eyes. The blacksmith shop was dark now, except for the glow of the fire. Will was standing near the fireplace banging on a piece of steel. Anna guessed it was a sword but she couldn't tell. She stood up and walked over too him, squinting her eyes from the brightness of the fire. Will looked up from his work and smiled slightly at Anna.

"Did I fall asleep?" Anna asked rubbing her eyes.

Will nodded.

"Sorry," Anna said looking down at her feet.

"No, it's fine," Will said tiredly.

"I should probably go…" Anna said, trailing off at the end. She turned to walk out the door, but Will stopped her.

"No, I'll just finish what I'm doing here really quickly, and then I'll take you home," he said softly.

"You've done enough, Will. I'll make it home, I've been out at night before," Anna lied.

"I thought your mother was very protective of you," Will said suspiciously.

"I get tired of it sometimes and I go down to the docks and the beach at night. I've made it through town," Anna lied again.

Will looked at her suspiciously. He knew she was lying but he couldn't find the right words to use to get her to tell the truth without getting mad at him.

"Anna…uh…Miss Wilson, please, if you've been out at night, you probably know better than I how dangerous it is to be out alone at night. It's not a very good night either. Something's strange about it," Will said.

"Since when are you my mother?" Anna said under her breath and looking down at her feet, remembering how her mother would insist that she was always right.

"I'm sorry, Miss Wilson," Will said turning to get back at his work when he stopped suddenly. He turned around fast and found Anna practically walking out the door. "Wait! Does the reason you were crying have something to do with your mother?"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and almost glared at Will, but her heart was nearly beating out of her chest at the thought that someone noticed what she was really feeling.

"My mother is not your concern," Anna snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Will said going back to his work.

Anna sighed. 'I shouldn't have snapped back at him,' she said to herself. She stayed where she was by the door, watching Will working. The fat, old man, who she figured out was Mr. Brown, wasn't anywhere to be found. She looked back at Will and felt bad for him.

"Here you do all the work and yet no one gives you any credit," Anna said to herself just above a whisper as though she were saying it to Will.

Will looked up. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"Huh? Oh…nothing," Anna said.

"No, you said something about working and getting no credit," Will said.

"I…uh…just said that you do all the work and no one gives you any credit because I don't see Mr. Brown anywhere," Anna said quietly.

"Oh, he's probably out drinking," Will said.

"Why isn't he here helping you?" Anna said, outraged.

Will looked up, a little startled. "Oh, um, because he's a lazy oaf?" Will said trying to joke around.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Figures…" she said, "Well, I probably should go."

"Anna!" Will said stopping her. "Please, just let me finish this and I'll take you home. I really don't want you out alone, and if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself because I could have prevented it!"

Anna looked at him wide eyed and her mouth open as if she was going to say something but couldn't think of the right words. Her heart beat madly in her chest. Did he really care for her?

"Alright, I'll stay here," Anna said feeling sort of defeated. She sat down on a step and examined her nails.

"I don't want to act like I'm forcing you to do this, I just want you to be safe," Will said walking towards her.

Anna nodded and didn't look up at Will. He ended up squatting down to her level and tried to look at her face.

"Anna, please don't be mad at me," Will said.

There was a long silence. Will sighed and stood up to go back to work.

"I'm not mad at you, Will," Anna said quietly.

Will turned around to see Anna standing up, looking at him with regretful eyes. He walked back over to Anna and finally made eye contact with her. She smiled weakly, but it slowly faded. She sat back down on the steps, but to Will, it looked as though her knees gave out on her and she fell down on the steps. He squatted down in front of her and searched to get her eye contact again. She was looking to the side. He brought his hand up under Anna's chin and turned her head towards her.

"Anna," Will said just above a whisper, "are you sure you're alright?"

Anna faked a smile and nodded, but Will only saw sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong Anna?" He asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Anna asked.

Will paused. Did he know why he cared so much about this girl's well being even though he only knew her for an afternoon? He didn't know. He just sat there silently, trying to think up of an excuse for caring so much and got nowhere.

"I don't know," he said finally. "But I asked you a question first."

Anna hesitated. She didn't know him well enough to tell him any of her family problems she was having. She tried to think of something, but she could tell that he knew when she was lying or not.

"Will, I…" Anna started, but she was soon cut off by a loud explosion from outside.

Will quickly stood up, along with Anna. They were both startled from the noise that had broken them from confessing to each other some things they should probably wait to tell one another. Anna was thankful for the explosion because she was about to pour out everything that has been bothering her to Will.

"What was that?" Anna asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," Will said.

Anna ran to the window and opened the shutter to see complete chaos outside. Buildings were burning and people were running everywhere, being chased by pirates. She looked back inside and saw Will grabbing a knife, a hatchet and two swords as though he was going out to fight.

He ran up to Anna. "Do you know how to use a sword?" he asked.

"O-only a-a little," Anna managed to stutter out.

Will handed her the sword. "Just stab at the pirates if they try to attack you. Stay with me and you won't have to use it as much. If we get separated, try you're hardest to defend yourself."

He grabbed Anna's hand that held the sword and raised it as though it was blocking an attack. "Do this if you get into a parry," he said and moved her hand in different movements to block a blow. "If you want to try and kill him, you can do this," Will said moving her hand in different stabbing motions.

"I don't think I can do this," Anna said.

"Just stay with me and you won't have to," Will said.

He opened the door to outside and saw a woman running by being chased by a pirate. Will pulled out his hatched and threw it at the pirate. It imbedded itself into the pirate's back and knocked him to the ground. Will assumed he was dead and ran by grabbing the hatchet out of the pirate's back. Anna followed quickly after him.

Will ran forward and killed any pirate in his path. Anna just dodged any attacks pirates tried to do to her. One came quickly behind her and pulled her aside into the alley.

"WILL!" Anna screamed but her mouth was covered up by the pirate's hand.

" 'ello wench," he sneered at her and smiled evilly.

Anna struggled to get away but the pirate's grip on her was too strong. He held tighter to make her stop struggling. The pirate moved his hand slightly, but just enough for Anna to scream again.

"WILL!" she screamed.

"Don't ye be screamin' fer yer Will. He can't 'ear ye now," the pirate said.

The pirate's smile suddenly disappeared as something stabbed into his back. He let go of Anna and stood in shock for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Do you think I can hear her now?" Will said at the pirate lying on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded and Will grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. He fought more pirates and soon became in a tight spot with one of them. The pirate had a hook around Will's neck and a hatchet at his neck.

"Say goodbye!" the pirate said smiling.

A cannon fired and hit the chain that held the sign just above Will and the pirate. Will got out of the pirate's grasp just as the sign swung down and pushed the pirate into the window of one of the shops.

"Goodbye!" Will said and stepped forward. Anna was right behind him and was confused as he stood there looking worriedly at something. A group of pirates dragged a young woman with them. Her face was forward, but she looked back at Will and Anna.

"Will!" she screamed.

"Elizabeth," both Will and Anna breathed as the realized who it was. Anna tapped Will on the shoulder breaking his eye contact with the woman.

"What?" Will asked.

Anna pointed down at Will's feet. A grenade was there, ready to explode. He looked up to see the pirate he had just killed about ten minutes ago. He stepped back, waiting for the blow but none came. It was a dud. Will looked up and smiled as though he won a quick victory. Anna turned around and saw a group of pirates running towards them, carrying a load of gold that they stole from the houses.

One lifted up a candlestick and hit Will over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

"Will!" Anna yelped. (She was quite angry later for yelping like a prissy girl that her mother always wanted her to be.)

She dropped to her knees and shook his shoulder to try and get him back up. He didn't move. She slapped him lightly across the face and he still didn't move.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Anna said frustrated because she had to fend for herself with a sword she didn't know how to use. She looked up and saw a pirate coming after her with his sword raised as though he was going to slice her in two. She took the sword Will let her use and pointed it straight up and closed her eyes, waiting for a blade to cut her somewhere, but it didn't. She saw that the pirate had a sword sticking out of its chest, her sword.

She breathed heavily and was quite proud of herself that she actually killed a pirate. She stood up and held her sword tightly in her right hand, waiting for a pirate to come up and try to kill her. Several did try. She did the movements Will had taught her rather quickly and managed to fend off the pirates. She did get a couple of cuts on her legs and arms, but nothing serious.

Anna heard the pirates being called back to their ship and they all dispersed rather quickly. The pirates she had supposedly killed, also ran back to the ship.

"What the hell?" Anna said watching as all of the pirates she had seen killed, run back to the ship with gold in their arms.

When all of the pirates were gone, Anna limped over to Will's still unconscious body. She tried slapping him awake again, but nothing worked. A man carrying a bucket of water ran past her, but Anna stopped him.

"What do you want? I'm trying to get this to a fire!" The man yelled.

Anna untied her apron and dipped the edge into the water so that it was soaked and placed the edge on Will's forehead.

"Thank you," Anna said, nodding.

"Go get your own water next time!" the man yelled running away again.

Anna squeezed her apron so that the water dripped on Will's head. The cold water didn't do any good either, but Anna still stayed there, wiping his forehead off with her apron as people around her carried the injured to places they could be treated and carried buckets of water to burning buildings. Chaos still surrounded Anna but she still sat there next to Will's body.

One man did come up to her. "Miss, would you like me to take this man to get treated for you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Anna said not looking up at the other man.

"Are you sure, you're…um…friend there could get treated and better a lot quicker than if he stayed here," the man said.

"I said I'm fine. Please leave," Anna stated curtly.

She went back into her oblivion of just her and Will. She soon grew tired and fell asleep next to him on the ground. She dreamed of nothing but the events of the night before. She dreamed of chaos everywhere. She dreamed of the pirates attacking her and Will. She dreamed of Will.

A/N: I know, pretty cheesy. Oh well. The beginning of the chapter was cheesy too. But I watched Finding Neverland today so I'm kind of in an emotional mood. Anyway, Finding Neverland, great movie! See it if you haven't! You'll cry your eyes out. I know I did. Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Anna's Story and Rescuing Jack

A/N: Here's another chapter for you! I'm bored so I just wrote another chapter for you all!

obliviongates: I'm glad you didn't think it was cheesy. How could you not have cried at Finding Neverland? lol, it's ok. I guess I just cry at a lot of stuff, lol. Happy you liked the chapter, hope you like this one.

Forensic Photographer711: I'm happy you didn't think it was too cheesy. I'm on spring break, that's why I'm updating so quickly. At any other time of the year when I have school, I would be updating very slowly. Glad you like my story a lot.

American Drama: Glad you like Anna. I do too, but I created her so I have to. lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.

Chapter Four: Anna's Story and Rescuing Jack

Anna awoke the next morning to the sound of people bustling around and trying to clean up what was damaged the night before. She stood up and tried to stretch out but suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain in her arm. She looked down to her arm and saw that she had reopened a cut that had started to heal overnight.

"Ow…" Anna breathed as she touched the cut, trying to wipe the new blood off.

She looked up from her arm and watched as people swept up outside their houses and moved injured or dead bodies out of the way. She sighed and looked down at Will's still unconscious body, raising an eyebrow.

"Surprised they haven't taken you out of the way yet," Anna said quietly with her arms folded across her chest.

She bent down and nudged Will to see if he'd wake up. He was still out cold.

"You better wake up soon or someone's likely to think you're dead and bury you alive," Anna said resting her head on her hand.

Will groaned and sat up a bit. He opened his eyes partially and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you sleep well?" Anna asked smiling at the moment Will decided to come back to the light.

"No," Will scowled at Anna.

He began to sit up and his eyes widened with realization.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

Will didn't answer. He jumped up and looked out to the sea and saw that the pirate ship that was there the night before was gone. He started to run forward.

"Will, what's wrong?" Anna asked running up behind him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Will stopped and turned around realizing he left her just sitting there, confused. "Elizabeth," he said simply.

"Oh, right," Anna said remembering Elizabeth getting dragged away by the pirates.

Will began running towards the fort, Anna following at his heels. He ran up to where the governor and the commodore were leaning over a map, most likely trying to figure out where the pirates could have gone with Elizabeth after attacking the port.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will said.

Commodore Norrington didn't look up from the map. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," he said carelessly.

A navy soldier came up and grabbed Will by the arms but he shook them off.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" Will yelled, sounding as though he was ready to leave now and kill whoever took Elizabeth.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it!" the governor said like any worried father would have.

"That Jack Sparrow," one of the soldiers piped in, "he talked about the _Black Pearl_."

Everyone turned their gazes toward the bold soldier to speak without permission.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," another soldier said to shut up the other one.

Will looked back to the commodore with an expression as though he was thinking up a plan.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," Will said eagerly.

The commodore kept his head down looking at the map as though he wasn't listening and didn't care what anyone below him in stature had to say.

"No, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are _not_ his allies," Norrington said dismissing any suggestion Will had. He stood up straight and faced the governor. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

He was cut off by Will raising his hatchet and slamming it into the table and the middle of the map making Anna jump back a couple of feat. This wasn't the nice Will she remembered from the night before. This was a much more powerful Will that would do anything to get what he wanted. Anna could see the anger in his eyes.

"That's not good enough!" Will yelled at the commodore. Anna winced slightly from practically having her ears blown out by his yelling.

Norrington looked down at the hatchet and pulled it out of the table.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions," he said pushing Will outside the makeshift room at the fort.

Anna watched and followed Norrington, ready choke him for putting Will down for being a blacksmith. Norrington put his face close to Will's and glared at him.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you're the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," he stated curtly at Will and shoved the hatchet into Will's hands.

Will glared at Norrington as he walked away. Will turned to walk out, but was stopped when he heard the governor talking.

"Miss Wilson?" Governor Swann asked looking at the injured and messy girl. "Is that you?"

Anna looked down at her feet to try and avoid talking to anyone who would know she was of the upper-class.

"Your father has been searching all day and night yesterday for you! You should go find him. He's rather worried about you. So is your mother," the governor said getting Anna to look up at him.

"You should probably go clean up, too. You look like you were in the middle of this whole mess the night before," the governor said smiling and dismissing Anna.

Anna looked right at Governor Swann as he smiled back at her.

"I doubt my mother's worried about me," Anna stated shortly and turned to walk out of the fort, leaving the governor speechless. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that in his whole life.

Anna brushed Will's shoulder while leaving. He followed after her trying to stop her. He was very unsuccessful as she kept walking. Will eventually had to grab her arm and stop her. Anna winced in pain and held her arm where Will had grabbed her. It was where one of her bigger cuts was.

"I-I'm sorry," Will said, "I didn't mean to…"

"I know. Don't apologize. You do that too often," Anna said half smiling.

Will looked down wondering how to state what he wanted to say. He knew he shouldn't say anything because it was none of his business, but he did anyway.

"What was all that back at the fort?" Will asked softly.

Anna sighed and looked to the side and back at Will.

"Nothing important," Anna said.

Will sighed, ready to dismiss the subject but was cut off.

"But I guess I'll tell you if you must know," Anna said.

"Um, okay," Will said.

Anna moved to the side of the road and sat down. Will followed.

"My father is a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. He's very rich and of very high stature. Of course so are my mother and I," Anna started.

Will looked a bit confused. Probably from the state he found her in yesterday, wearing the lower class clothes she had on.

"I know, I hardly look high-class wearing what I'm wearing. I was at the promotional ceremony yesterday and I ran away from there. I hate going to all of those parties and ceremonies. I wanted an afternoon of freedom and I'd go home when it just started to get dark," Anna said explaining why Will found her in the state she was in yesterday.

"That explains a lot," Will said quietly to himself.

"Yeah. Well, I ran away also because I pretty much hate my mother. She doesn't care about me. She's probably happy that I ran away yesterday. She always wanted me to be the perfect high-class daughter that followed her mother to every tea party and stayed quiet while the men did all of the talking. But that's not who I am. I was the girl that played with the boys in town and got messy in the mud. I was the one that would wear pants instead of dresses. But when I got older, my family's reputation got worse because of me. My mother put me under strict rules and I was forced to do everything a proper girl should do. Well, needless to say, I cut my hair so that she would maybe just let me be myself. That didn't work. But I still manage to bug her in every way possible," Anna said rather proud of herself when she said the last sentence.

"Don't you want to be close to your mother?" Will asked, remembering when his mother died when he was very young.

"I tried, Will. I just gave up because she was being so stubborn. My father isn't that bad, but I would do anything to stay away from home, especially nowadays. My mother is trying to find me a husband and frankly, I'm not ready to get married yet. There's so much I want to do that I'm not able to. Well, here I am now, telling a complete stranger my life that I wish didn't sound so tragic because I don't want people to feel pity for me. But I guess I'm having the most fun now than I ever will again, killing pirates last night and now yelling at Norrington. This is…amazing," Anna said smiling.

Will was speechless. "I-I guess so," he managed to say.

"Well do you want to go talk to the Jack Sparrow or not? Don't you want to go after Elizabeth?" Anna asked standing up.

"Yeah," Will said standing up, smiling at her.

Will started running off toward the jail with Anna next to him. They found that there was only one guard there and if they could only distract him, they would be able to get in without a fuss.

"What do you propose we do?" Anna asked.

"We have to get the guard away from the door," Will said.

Anna looked over at Will as though she had heard the dumbest thing in her life.

"No, really?" Anna said sarcastically, "How do we get the guard away from the door?"

"Oh, that, um I'm not all that sure," Will said. Anna rolled her eyes.

"You're much help. The man looks like he could fall for anything. Come on. I have a plan," Anna said.

They walked up to the guard, Anna in front of Will.

"Excuse me, sir," Anna said panicky.

"What? Is there something wrong?" The man asked.

"There's a man down there that seems to be hurt really bad. He's way, _way_, down there," Anna said pointing behind her.

The man looked worried.

"Is he of any relation to you?" the gullible guard said.

"He's my brother-in-law," Anna said worriedly, "I'm so worried about him. Please go help him."

Anna pulled three shillings out of a pouch around her waist and gave it to the man. The guard smiled and ran off in the direction Anna pointed to.

"Naval guards are so gullible and so greedy," Anna said smirking at the stupid guard running off. Will watched speechless. "Let's go," she said running inside the jail.

Will followed quickly behind her. Anna stopped in front of the only cell that had someone in it. She recognized the pirate from the day before at the blacksmith shop. She raised her eyebrow at him. Jack Sparrow was lying on the ground with his arms sprawled out.

"You, Sparrow!" Anna said with her hands on her hips.

The man looked up and grinned at her. "Aye," he said.

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_," Will said standing closer to the cell.

Jack Sparrow lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. "I've 'eard of it," he said casually.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

Jack sat up a little and smiled at Will. "Where does it make berth?" he repeated, "Have ye not heard the stories?"

There was a long pause.

"I don't have time for this. Just tell us where it is!" Anna said glaring at the pirate.

"Fine," the pirate said and lay back down, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail for the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found _except, _by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough; therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked very frustrated with Jack now.

Jack studied his nails and replied, "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!" Will said.

"And ye want to turn pirate yerself, is that it?"

Will bent down quickly and leaned into the bars of the jail cell, glaring at Jack.

"Never!" Will said. He stood back up and looked to the side. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh so it is that ye found a girl, I see," Jack said smiling. He looked over to Anna and raised his eyebrow. "It looks like ye found yerself two girls."

"Shut it now, pirate!" Anna spat at Jack.

"Oh, feisty one you got there, mate!" Jack said. Anna glared at him dangerously. "Well if yer intending to brave all, hasten to a rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, ye'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will stood in silence for a moment. He looked at Jack. "I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack said moving his head in the direction that the dog ran the night before with the keys.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…" Will said hooking the legs of the bench on the cell bars, "the door will lift free."

Jack raised his eyebrows. This boy knew what he wanted.

"What's yer name?" Jack asked looking at Will as though he knew him.

"Will Turner," Will said looking back at Jack.

"That would be short for William, I imagine," Jack said looking down as though forming a plan. "Good, strong name. No doubt a name fer yer father, eh?"

Will looked at Jack suspiciously. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Why do you care?" Anna asked knowing that Jack was up to something.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind," Jack said ignoring Anna. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on the pain of death that I will take ye to the _Black Pearl_ and yer bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?"

Jack stood up and smiled at Will. Will reached his hand forward as if to shake it.

"Agreed," Will said.

"Agreed," Jack said smiling, "Get me out!"

Anna was suspicious about how suddenly Jack went from not caring about this boy that needed help from a pirate to being enthusiastic about it. Will pushed down on the bench. The door lifted slightly and came off of its hinges. Will pushed it to the side and moved so Jack could get out.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that," Anna said following Jack.

"Not without my effects!" Jack said running off and grabbing his gun and sword.

"Why bother with that? You could have escaped if you killed me before but you weren't willing to use it," Will said making Jack take out his gun and aim it at Will.

"Are you advising me? That was a mistake," Jack said without his usual grin. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it, nor is this."

Jack put away his gun. Anna heard Will let out a breath he had obviously been holding while Jack had him at a gunpoint.

"Come on, Will," Anna said jumping over the cell door that now lay on the floor and followed Jack out of the jail with Will right behind her.

A/N: Wow, this chapter was longer than my last one. Didn't expect it to be, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I put in the deleted scene because I liked it when I first saw it. I'm mad that they took it out. Well, you might see a couple more deleted scenes in here because I liked a lot of them. lol. Please review!


	5. Commandeering the Interceptor

A/N: Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure!

obliviongates: glad you liked the chapter. I didn't want to put Anna's story in there because I was afraid it was sound too mary-sueish, but it made the chapter longer and gave background. Yay! More kudos!

Forensic Photographer711: yes adding deleted scenes are fun. This shows how obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean I am. I know almost all the deleted scenes as well as the movie. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize.

Chapter Five: Commandeering the _Interceptor_

Jack, Will, and Anna stood under a small stone bridge near the _Interceptor_'s dock. They watched as sailors and soldiers loaded the boat with supplies, obviously preparing to leave that day or the next. They were most likely leaving to go save Elizabeth.

"Wait, so what are we doing?" Anna asked wondering why they were still standing under the bridge.

"We're going to steal the ship," Will said looking at the _Interceptor. _He saw Jack looking at the _Dauntless, _which was floating just off shore. "That ship?" he asked wondering what the hell Jack was thinking.

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," Jack said pointing at the _Interceptor. _

"You're crazy," Anna said shaking her head.

"Thank you," Jack said turning around and smiling. He looked at Will. "One question about your business, boy, this girl…how far are you willing to go to save her?"

Anna looked at Jack questionably and then at Will wondering how he would answer.

"I'd die for her!" Will said almost immediately.

Anna felt a pang in her heart. 'Why does that bother you so much?' Anna said in her head, 'You've only just met him yesterday!'

"Oh good!" Jack said happily. "No worries then."

Jack turned around and looked forward, making a plan. He checked to see if the coast was clear and walked toward a small beach with several overturned rowboats. He looked down at one of them and lifted up the side of it.

"What's that for?" Anna said crossing her arms.

"Don't ask questions. You'll see. Just follow my lead," Jack said motioning for her to go under.

"I don't know, Jack," Anna said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Is she always this difficult?" He asked Will.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't known her for very long," Will said making Anna turn around and slap his arm.

Jack looked off in another direction. "Someone's coming!" He said making Will and Anna quickly get under the boat and Jack following. They heard people run by and then silence.

"Let's go," Jack said lifting the boat up a little in the front and Will followed his lead by lifting the boat in the back. Anna lifted her hands and supported the boat in the center. She felt like an idiot walking into the water with a boat on top of her.

Anna felt her feet hit cold water and before she knew it, she was completely underwater and sharing the small amount of air that the boat trapped over her head. She no longer had to lift the boat up, she had to hold it down so it wouldn't float to the top, leaving herself, Jack, and Will at the bottom of the Caribbean Sea.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will said.

"You could say that again," Anna said looking back at Will, smiling.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said.

Anna's foot hit something under the water. She looked down and saw a lobster trap. "Will, watch out for the…" Anna tried to warn but was too late. Will's foot was caught in the lobster trap. Anna shook her head as he attempted to get it off his foot with no avail. He ended up just dragging it with him.

When they finally reached the _Dauntless, _Jack let go of the boat and swam to the surface of the water. Anna and Will followed. When they reached the surface Jack was already climbing up the back of the _Dauntless. _

"Jack!" Will tried to call as quietly as he could. Jack looked down and saw Will still treading water.

"Get up here, boy!" Jack said.

"He has a lobster trap stuck on his foot!" Anna said holding on to the edge of the ship.

Jack rolled his eyes and then smiled with a new part of his plan in his head. He jumped down into the water and pulled the lobster trap off of Will's foot. He dragged it over to the giant rudder of the ship and attempted to tie the rope to it.

"Could you give me a hand?" Jack said looking at Anna and Will who were just sitting in the water watching him struggle with the trap. Will swam over and Anna pulled herself using the ship and made it to Jack.

"What _are _you doing?" Anna asked raising her eyebrow as Will and Jack tied the rope of the trap around the rudder.

"It's called disabling the rudder chain," Jack said, "if you want to use formal nautical terms."

"Um…and that means?" Anna said helping Will tie another knot.

"It means that when we get them all off the _Dauntless _and we get on the _Interceptor, _they can't turn around and chase us 'cause the rudder doesn't work," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

They moved up the rudder tying more knots and finally made it to the top without managing to fall back into the water. Jack made it over the railing first and Will followed quickly after that. Anna struggled, wearing a heavy wet dress and trying to climb up a giant ship. She clung to the railing and attempted to swing her feet up.

"Um…a little help here please," Anna pleaded. Will turned around and walked back to the railing. He grabbed her arms firmly and pulled her onto the ship. It wasn't graceful but she made it without falling back into the water.

They tip-toed forward. Jack pulled out his gun and Will pulled out his sword. Anna stood there weaponless, or so she thought.

"Anna, get out your sword," Will whispered.

"What sword?" Anna replied. Will nodded his head down to her waist and Anna looked down to see a sword hanging at her side. It was probably still there from the night before.

"Oh," She said stupidly and pulled it out and walked forward, following Jack.

Jack peered over the side of the railing that looked down to the lower deck. He saw a small group of sailors and an officer standing there and talking. He stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Everyone, stay calm! We're taking over the ship!" Jack announced. Will jumped over the side of the railing and down next to Jack.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said pointing his sword at the men.

Anna followed behind Will and pointed her sword at the men and tried to look like she knew what she was doing. The sailors started laughing at them.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," the officer said and then looked over Anna like she was worth nothing, "and a woman."

The men snickered at them. Anna glared even more at all of them.

"You'll never make it out of the bay," the officer said smartly.

Jack just smiled and pointed his gun right between the officer's eyes. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

The officer gulped and backed up. "Men, to the boat. Do what Mr. Sparrow…"

"_Captain _Sparrow," Jack corrected the officer.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow, do whatever he says."

Jack ordered the men to the boat hanging off the back of the ship and dropped the boat down into the water. The men rowed away quickly and Jack turned and smiled at Will and Anna.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Anna smiled back. "Yes, very."

"Now we have to act like we're preparing to sail this ship out of here until we lure the commodore and his little friends here," Jack said.

The three ran around acting like they knew exactly what they were doing. They heard someone shouting from a boat in the middle of the bay.

"Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless!_ They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner they've taken the _Dauntless!_" the officer that Jack had threatened before shouted at the top of his lungs.

Anna watched as the commodore pulled out a spyglass and looked at them. He saw him order his crew on board the _Interceptor _and they began sailing towards them.

Anna and Will ran up to Jack who was standing on the upper deck.

"Here they come," Will said worriedly. Jack turned his head and smiled at the ship coming towards them.

"Come on," Jack said. He led them to a small area between stacks of supplies on the deck. "We'll hide in here and wait until they are all off the _Interceptor, _then we'll swing on to the ship and quickly leave before they even notice it's gone," Jack said as they hid in the stack of supplies.

"You are certainly one of the crazier pirates in this world," Anna said smirking. If his other plans worked, this one should work also.

The _Interceptor _approached them quickly. Jack, Will, and Anna barely breathed as the sailors and officers boarded the ship.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," Norrington shouted to the crew.

"Let's go," Jack said and snuck out of his hiding spot with Anna and Will following. They walked to a corner and grabbed ropes they could swing over to the _Interceptor _on. Jack swung over first.

"Go on, Anna," Will said nudging her forward with his hand on her back.

"I don't know if I can do this," Anna said looking over the ship at the water.

"Of course you can," Will said. Anna held on to the rope tightly and kicked off of the deck and swung over to the _Interceptor. _Will followed quickly behind her.

"Good, ye made it in one piece," Jack said to Anna who rolled her eyes. "Will, go cut those ropes so they can't come back over."

Will nodded and took out his hatchet. He chopped off the end of all the ropes until there was nothing connecting the _Interceptor _and the _Dauntless. _

The ship started moving forward since nothing was holding it in place. They watched as Norrington looked back and realized that his ship was being sailed away.

"Sailors back to the _Interceptor, _now!" Norrington barked. One unfortunate sailor tried to swing to the _Interceptor _but was too late. He landed in the water.

Jack took off his hat and waved it at the commodore. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack shouted at the commodore, smiling victoriously.

The soldiers began shooting at them. They ducked and were soon out of range of the guns. The ship, bay, and port grew smaller and smaller as they sailed away. Anna leaned on the railing at the stern of the ship watching her home disappear on the horizon.

"Finally," she sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"What was that?" Jack asked, turning around from the wheel.

"What?" Anna asked, snapping out of her zone of happiness.

"What's so great about leaving, I mean for a woman like you. I hate it there so I'm saying the same thing," Jack rambled and mumbled more about "bloody Norrington" and "gallows."

"I hate it there too. I've hated living there since I was very young. It's very boring there," Anna said scratching her head.

Jack left it at that and started running around the ship, trying to keep it in order by himself. Will was sharpening one of his swords and Anna was sitting on a barrel looking out to the open sea.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, looking for my father," Will suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Is that so?" Jack said, not caring very much. Anna on the other hand, listened. Her heart sunk after hearing that Will's mother died. She regretted saying all that she said about how much she hated her mother. 'I should be grateful I have a mother,' she said in her head.

"My father, Will Turner," Will continued, "At the jail it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Will had followed Jack practically across the whole deck. Jack looked annoyed that the kid caught on to why he was helping him. He sighed slightly and stood up to face Will.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew 'im as William Turner," Jack said walking back to the wheel of the ship. "Everyone else just called 'im Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Will raised one eyebrow in question, as did Anna. "Bootstrap?" Will said just above a whisper wondering what Jack was talking about.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear ye look just like 'im," Jack said turning around to face Will again for a second.

Will looked outraged. "It's not true! He was a merchant sailor! A good respectable man who obeyed the law!"

Jack turned around and nearly yelled at Will. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!"

Will glared more at Jack. "My father was _not_ a pirate!" He took his sword out and pointed it at Jack who was facing the other way.

Jack sighed and without looking back he said, "Put it away, son. It's not worth ye getting beat again."

Will kept his sword out. "You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I would have killed you!" he said glaring at Jack.

Jack finally turned around. "Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, eh?" Jack asked. He turned the wheel quickly causing a giant yard holding one of the sails, swing towards Will. Will's eyes widened. He dropped his sword and held on tight to the yard as it swung him out over the water.

Anna ran up to Jack and fought to get to the wheel to turn it so it would swing back over the ship.

"Now, now, missy, ol' Jack has a lesson to teach young Mr. Turner," Jack said pushing Anna away from the wheel.

Anna watched furiously as Jack picked up Will's sword and pointed it at him.

"Now since you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these: what a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday," Jack said as Will struggled to hold on. "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Jack swung Will back on to the ship. Will fell hard onto the deck and Jack pointed Will's sword in his face.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack flipped the sword so the handle was facing Will, "Or can you not?"

Will took the sword and looked up at Jack as though questioning him. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Jack said smiling.

Will stood up as Jack left him alone and went back to the wheel. Anna ran up to Will.

"Will!" he turned around to face Anna.

"Yes?" he said looking down at her.

"I-I didn't know about your mother. I just wanted to apologize for saying all the awful stuff about my mother. I'm lucky I still have mine," she said looking down at her feet.

Will sighed and halfway smiled. "Anna, it happened a long time ago. I got over it."

"But it was still rude of me," Anna said quietly.

"I forgive you," Will said smiling, "For a mother like yours, I don't really blame you. Oh, and could you ask Jack how long until we reach Tortuga?"

Anna smiled back and nodded. She walked over to Jack who was standing proudly at the wheel of the ship once again.

"How long until we reach Tortuga?" Anna asked.

Jack raised his eyebrow and peered over the wheel at her. "We'll probably get there tomorrow evening. If Will told ye to ask me that, go tell 'im not to worry 'bout 'is bonnie lass. She'll be fine."

Anna snorted. "Okay," she said shaking her head and leaving Jack at the wheel, looking out to the horizon as though he owned the entire ocean.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I wrote it as quickly as I could while my mom was yelling at me to get off the computer so I could help her make Easter baskets for all my little cousins. Please review!


	6. Tortuga

A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope this one's just as good.

obliviongates: Eh, don't be sorry about my little cousins. I love them, they're just crazy. lol. I really don't know how to disable a rudder chain. I just took that one line from the movie and made stuff up. lol. I don't know much about ships. I do know what a rudder is though! lol. Not sure about the rudder chain but I have a good idea for what it is…anyway, I'll stop rambling and get on with the story!

Forensic Photographer711: Yeah, you could say Anna's jealous. Who wouldn't be? I hope everything comes out right, too, but don't expect a Hollywood ending. How much I love for stories to have them, it gets old after a while. I outlined this story the other day so I was assured that it had a point to it and well, I'm kind of mad at myself for what I'm going to do. Oh well, that's what makes it interesting, eh? lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Sexxi Guys My Anti Drug: Have fun…um…procrastinating over your pennames. Glad you LOVED THE UPDATE. lol. Hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.

Chapter Six: Tortuga

The _Interceptor _had finally made it to Tortuga and docked in its harbor. Jack smiled proudly as he watched his beloved town in the state of chaos it is normally in. Will raised one eyebrow and looked at Jack questionably. Jack smiled right back and walked off the ship onto the docks.

"Jack!" Will said running down after him. Jack spun around and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"I do not think this is a very appropriate place to bring a lady," Will said glancing at Anna who was still standing on the ship.

"Well aren't ye the gentleman," Jack said, "She'll be fine."

He turned and started walking forward. Anna walked off the ship.

"Jack, really! This is no place for a lady!" Will pleaded.

"Well ye want her to come with us or do ye want her to stay on the ship all by her onesy?" Jack asked. Will opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "I know what yer going to say. But if she stays on the ship, she'll have more of a chance of getting hurt than if she was with us."

"How's that?" Will asked worried by Jack's answer.

"These men are ruthless when drunk. If they want a girl for pleasurable company whether she's a wench or not, they will stop at nothing to get what they want. If the girl's with us, ye can be a hero and defend her. If she's on the ship, ye can't defend her, savvy?" Jack said making Will shut up.

Anna walked up behind them. "What are you two boys talking about," Anna said smiling.

"Oh, nothing," Will lied.

"You're not planning on leaving me on the ship all by myself are you?" Anna said smiling, not knowing that's what Will originally wanted to do.

"Of course not, luv," Jack said slinging his arm around her shoulders. They began walking forward down a small alley-type street.

"More importantly," Jack began, "it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"

"Oh, yes, a sad life indeed," Anna said dodging a bullet fired by a drunken pirate on the side of the street.

"What do you think?" Jack asked looking at Will.

"It'll linger," Will said looking down at the pirate on the ground next to him, pouring rum into his mouth and onto his face.

"I tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack said looking forward. A wench was walking towards them. Jack smiled as though he knew her. "Scarlet!" Jack said eagerly walking towards her. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "Not sure I deserved that," Jack said wincing in pain.

He looked forward. Another wench was walking forward. She looked just as mad as the other. "Giselle!" Jack said smiling.

"Who was she?" the wench asked.

"What?" Jack asked confused and was slapped across the face yet again. "I may have deserved that."

"You deserved them both, Jack," Anna said smiling.

"Yes, well," Jack started again and walked forward, "we should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible."

"I thought you loved this wretched pit?" Anna asked smiling amusedly.

"When did I say that?" Jack asked throwing her off.

"With a crew," Will said.

"What? Oh yes. Of course we'll get a crew don't worry. It just so happens, that you know the man who knows the man who knows the fines sailors in all Tortuga!" Jack said leading Will and Anna towards a tavern called the Faithful Bride.

They walked inside to see almost everyone in a fight, whores chasing men, or men chasing whores. Anna stayed close to Will so she wouldn't get caught in any of these chases and be separated. Jack neared the back of the tavern and went out a small door. They walked to a pig pen in the quiet alley behind the tavern and saw a dirty man sleeping with the pigs. Jack picked up a bucket of water and dumped it on the man.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" the man yelled with his knife out. He looked up and realized who was standing in front of him. "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 's bad luck."

"Ah fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack smiled and crouched down to the man. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man looked confused and tried to figure out what it was that Jack had just said. Realization struck and he looked up at Jack smiling. "Aye, that'll about do it!"

He stood up. Will picked up another bucket of water and dumped it on the man.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" the man said yelling at Will.

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Jack smiled and the man sighed knowing he couldn't argue with that fact.

They walked back inside the tavern. The man, whom they later found was Gibbs, sat at a table. Will stood near a post away from the table and Anna with him. Jack left to buy the drinks.

"Ye sure ye don't want one?" Jack asked Anna and Will.

"No we don't want one, Jack. We all don't need hangovers when we leave with a crew," Anna said.

Jack shrugged. "Suit yerself," he said and walked off.

He came back a couple of minutes later and stopped next to Will. He looked around. "Keep a sharp eye," he said just above a whisper to Will as though somebody would be listening to his proposition with Gibbs.

Jack walked back over to Gibbs and gave him the smaller of the cups and Jack took the larger. Gibbs began drinking it and was cut off. "Just the one," Jack said.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, best make it last, then. Now what's the nature of this venture of yourn?"

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl,_" Jack said making Gibbs choke on his drink with surprise. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it."

Gibbs shook his head. "Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack said. "All I need is a crew."

"What I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs said unwilling to help Jack do something that only a fool would do.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack said.

"Prove me wrong! What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to ye?" Gibbs asked trying to stop Jack from doing something stupid.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack said. Anna and Will both turned their heads. Both had been listening to the whole conversation.

'Jack's going to trade Will for a ship?' Anna asked herself in her head.

Jack nodded his head towards Will several times to get Gibbs to understand what his plan was without having Will hear it. It was too late though. Will was waiting to hear more but a clearly drunken wench came up to him, laughing. He looked worried as the wench pushed him away from the post making him lose his balance. Another drunken man came up and took the wench away from Will and glared at him as though Will had stolen her. Anna laughed.

"Having fun there?" she asked Will. He glared at her and attempted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked.

Jack nodded. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill, 'is only child, savvy?"

"Is he now?" Gibbs asked now actually believing that Jack had a chance to get his ship back. "'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as ye."

"One can only hope," Jack said smiling at Gibbs. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished.

They clicked their cups and finished them off. A new wench was now bothering Will. Anna attempted to get her to leave him alone but a man came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She struggled but his grip was too powerful. She could smell the rum in his breath as he whispered in her ear.

"Ye look new 'round 'ere, wench. Maybe I can show ye 'round. Take ye to me room fer the night?" the man said and attempted to pull her away. He was cut off when Will lunged from his spot and kicked over a table and drew his sword. He aimed it around at anyone near him. The man holding Anna let her go in shock and ran out the back door. Anna walked back towards Will and he looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her hair was a lot messier and she looked flustered.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stupid drunk men, that's all," she said.

They heard Gibbs talking behind them.

"Kid's a bit of a stick, isn't he?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"You have no idea," Jack replied looking at Will.

Will put away his sword, glaring at Jack.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Gibbs and I are done talking," Jack said getting up walking towards Will and Anna. Gibbs followed.

"I'll give ye tonight to find us a crew. Bring 'em to the docks tomorrow and I'll look 'em over," Jack instructed Gibbs.

"Aye," he said and walked out of the tavern.

Jack led Will and Anna out of the tavern. "Now we need to find us an inn," Jack said smiling as he walked toward his favorite inn.

"Why don't we just stay on the ship?" Will asked.

"Well because the ship isn't a very nice place to sleep when ye have a bed available for ye right 'ere, savvy?" Jack said.

They walked inside one of the inns and Jack went to the counter where a woman was standing. He smiled at her and she smiled back thinking she knew what Jack wanted.

"What can I get fer ye, Jack?" the woman asked. "Need pleasurable company fer the night?"

"No, not tonight, luv. I got meself some important business to take care of. I just needone room fer the night," Jack said disappointing the woman.

"One room?" Will asked Jack.

"Fine, two rooms," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Yer lucky. They be the last two rooms we 'ave for the night," the woman said and handed Jack two keys as he paid for the rooms.

"Come on then," Jack said walking up the stairs. Will and Anna followed.

They reached the rooms which were right across the hall from each other. A thought struck Will.

"Where's Anna going to stay?" Will asked as Jack unlocked one of the doors and handed the other key to Will.

"With you," Jack said and then smiled. "Unless ye want her to stay with me. I wouldn't mind at all."

Will looked at Anna who was staring at Jack wide-eyed. "I am not staying with you!" she said practically scolding Jack for thinking of it.

"Suit yerself," Jack said, "If ye change yer mind, ye know where to find me."

Jack went into his room and closed the door. Will glared at him until he left. He unlocked the door to their room and put the keys on a small table in the corner. There was a double bed in the middle of the room and an oil lamp on a dresser. The window in the room looked out to the sea.

"I'm sorry we have to share the room, Anna," Will apologized. Anna just stood there awkwardly as he sat on the bed and took off his shoes.

Anna walked over to the window and looked outside to the Sea. They couldn't see any part of the pirate town from the window. The moon was full and reflected on the water that lapped gently against the shores. She turned and found Will standing next to her, smiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Anna managed to say quietly. Her hand rested on the windowsill and she turned to look outside.

Will touched her hand lightly. Anna's heart lurched. She pulled her hand away and gasped slightly.

Will turned away and ran his hand through his hair which was now out of it's usual ponytail. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he said trailing off at the end.

"No, it's fine. I'm just a bit jumpy tonight, that's all," she said not making eye contact with Will.

Anna looked down at the double bed and sighed. "There's only one bed," she said quietly.

Will looked at the bed and nodded. "You can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep in the chair." He sat down in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair.

Guilt flooded Anna. "I can't ask you to do that. This is probably the only night that we have the chance to get a good amount of sleep," she said looking at Will who was trying to make himself comfortable. He looked up and sighed.

"Where're you going to go then?" he asked.

Anna looked down. "Oh, um, in the, um, chair?" she said shrugging and smiling.

Will shook his head. "Here I thought you were the one that thought things through," Will said smiling.

It was true. She normally thought things through, but that night, something was different. She slumped onto the bed and held her face in her hands. She tried to think straight but she couldn't. Will sat up and watched her rub her temples. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Anna jumped again.

"Don't do that!" she nearly screamed at Will. He backed up and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Anna, are you sure you're okay?" he asked taking a step towards her. She took one back.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Ever since…ever since I met you I-I…" she stopped suddenly and shook her head.

"What?" Anna didn't answer him. "Anna you can tell me. You've told me a lot so far so I don't think you don't trust me," he said softly.

"I-I can't think straight," Anna said just above a whisper and walked back towards the window. "I probably never should have come here. I should have just stayed home."

Will didn't move any closer towards her because he was afraid she would hurt him the next time he startled her. He stood there waiting for her to say more, but she didn't.

"You know you would have regretted it," Will said.

Anna nodded and turned to face him. The moon shone on her face, illuminating her soft and fair skin. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at him. Will moved forward without thinking. He mind told him to turn around buthe kept moving towards Anna. He stopped when he was only a couple of inches away from her. He touched her cheek lightly with his hand. Anna closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

Will quickly pulled back realizing what he was doing. He turned and started moving away. "I'm sorry," he said quietly and sat back down in the chair. Anna's heart sank. She knew why he walked away. He was in love with Elizabeth. She could see it in his eyes from the moment she met him. She tore her eyes from him and looked back out the window. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Her throat was starting to close up.

'Why did I let him do that?' she asked herself. 'I'm such an idiot.'

She wanted to run away somewhere but there was nowhere for her to go. She backed up and lay down in the bed and hoped she would get to sleep. It was near an hour before she could clear her mind and get to sleep. But her dreams were just as bad as when she was awake.

Will held his face in his hands. Anna had finally gone to sleep. He knew why it was hard for her to get to sleep.

'Why? Why did I do that,' Will thought. 'Why did I do that to her? Why couldn't I have just gone to sleep in this stupid chair? Why did I have to ask her nearly five times if she was okay? If I just left her alone, none of this would have happened. What am I going to do when we get Elizabeth back? Elizabeth…'

His mind wandered to the dark blonde haired woman he had loved since he was old enough to know what love was. He could see her smiling at him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

'Oh god, what am I doing? I just led Anna on to thinking that I liked her when I'm in love with Elizabeth.'

Will scolded himself long into the night and finally fell asleep in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

A/N: Argh! That's not what I was planning to write. It took me forever to write that last bit and this is all I could come up with? (Bangs head on my computer desk.) Well I hope you like it better than I do. Please review!


	7. Jack's New Crew

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated. School sucks and so do the teachers. Too much homework, too much stuff to do after school… Okay, I'll stop ranting about school and let you read the chapter!

Forensic Photographer711: Yeah I know it's sad. It's sad for me when I read it. Well I'm actually writing out the last chapter so I know where everything's going. I've rewritten the last chapter about three times already. I got to leave my readers with something good, especially at the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for deciding to keep reading! lol.

obliviongates: Thank god I'm not the only one with moments like that. I have them quite often. lol. Thanks for reviewing. Oh and I loved your story. I can't wait for the sequel!

Sexxi Guys My Anti Drug: Ow, sorry about your fingers. Mine don't hurt anymore from typing because I play the guitar and those strings cut into your fingers more than computer keys will. Anyways, I hope your fingers are okay. Thanks for reviewing! I know it might have hurt to type it. lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.

Chapter Seven: Jack's New Crew

"Feast your eyes cap'n," Gibbs stated, proudly showing off the sailors he could find in Tortuga crazy enough to join Jack's crew. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot."

Jack inspected his new crew with skeptical eyes. He paced up and down the dock lined with pirates of all different shapes and sizes. Will and Anna followed behind him and wondered at Jack's judgement.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will said looking at the pirates questionably.

Jack ignored him and walked up to an older looking sailor with a short beard and a parrot on his left shoulder.

"You sailor!" Jack addressed the man strongly.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs added in telling Jack the name of the man.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack started glaring deep into the poor sailor's eyes. His face was mere inches away from him. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Anna and Will raised their eyebrows at Jack not understanding a word he said. Cotton looked over at Gibbs as though trying to tell him something. The sailor was obviously flustered by Jack's questioning.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer me!" Jack shouted at the sailor.

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs said speaking for the man. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Cotton opened his mouth to show his stump of tongue where it was cut off. Will and Anna looked at each other uneasily wondering what the hell Jack was getting himself into.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot! Same question," Jack said feeling awkward about talking to a parrot.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot replied.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," Gibbs said trying to make his choice in sailors sound better than it looked.

"Of course it does!" Jack exclaimed, "Satisfied." He looked at Will half smiling.

"Well you've proved they're mad!" Will said still wondering about Jack's judgement.

"What's the benefit for us!" a voice shouted from the end of the line of sailors. It was a different voice though. It wasn't deep and husky like a normal sailor's, it sounded like a woman's voice with a thick accent.

Jack walked towards the sailor that spoke, Will and Anna following. He stopped in front of a person with their hat covering their face. Jack slowly lifted his hand up to take the hat off. He moved the brim to see who it was. He smiled and took the hat off revealing a black woman with a look in her eyes angrier than anybody else could manage to look.

"Anamaria!" Jack said happily.

The woman didn't say anything and slapped him hard across the face, harder than any of the whores slapped him. Anna let out a small laugh and Will raised his eyebrows.

"Women like to slap you around here don't they?" Anna said smiling with her arms crossed in front of her. Jack smiled sarcastically.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said.

"No that one I deserved," Jack said knowing he was defeated and couldn't get himself out of it. Anamaria nodded behind him. Jack stood up and faced her again.

"You stole my boat!" she said angrily.

"Actually…" Jack began but was cut off by another slap. He stretched out his face trying to subdue the pain. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bring it back to you."

Jack was smiling as though he were pleading for mercy from God himself.

"But you didn't!" Anamaria screamed.

Jack paused trying to think of what to say next to subdue the raging storm coming from the woman. "You'll get another one!" he said smiling weakly.

Anamaria thrust her finger in his face. "I will!" she threatened.

"A better one!" Will chimed in trying to help Jack, knowing that he was the only way to save Elizabeth at this point.

"A better one!" Jack repeated smiling more. Anamaria still glared at him skeptically.

"That one!" Will said pointing at the _Interceptor. _

Jack spun around to face Will. "What one?" he asked quietly. Will nodded at the ship again. Jack turned to look. His eyes widened and he turned back to Will. "That one?" he said angrily knowing that Anamaria would already want the ship. Will nodded again.

Jack turned to face Anamaria uneasily. "Aye, that one," he said weakly. "What say you!" Jack shouted again with his confidence coming back to him.

"Aye!" Anamaria shouted, pleased with Jack's attempt at regaining her mercy.

"Aye!" the crew repeated.

"Anchor's aweigh!" Cotton's parrot squawked annoyingly.

Anna sighed watching the parrot squawk even more. "I'm going to be ready to strangle that bird when we're done with this little adventure," she said just above a whisper. Will laughed quietly and shook his head at her.

Gibbs walked up to Jack worriedly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, sir. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir and having two will surely make it worse," Gibbs said trying to convince Jack to keep Anna and Anamaria off the ship.

"I'd be far worse not to have Anamaria and the whelp most likely will not allow me to leave Anna here," Jack said distantly, gazing off at the sky as though something was going to happen soon. He walked away and Will and Gibbs looked up to see what Jack had been looking at. Will shrugged and walked towards the ship followed by Gibbs.

Anamaria walked up to Anna who was just about to board the ship.

"Yer not going on the ship in that, are ye?" Anamaria asked examining Anna from head to foot. She was speaking of the now fairly dirty and ripped dress she had worn to Tortuga.

"It's all I have. What else would I wear anyways?" Anna asked not even thinking of wearing pants.

Anamaria opened her arms showing Anna what she was wearing. "Pants?"

"Aye," Anamaria nodded.

"I don't even have any!" Anna said feeling awkward about the thought of wearing pants.

Anamaria rolled her eyes started walking up the gangplank. "I've got another pair and a shirt ye can have."

Anna followed her up the gangplank and into the forecastle where Anamaria set up a hammock and opened her bag to reveal an old white shirt and a pair of black pants. She threw them to Anna. "Put 'em on 'ere before the men get in. A girl like ye most likely wouldn't want to be changin' clothes in front of other men," Anamaria said walking out.

Anna examined the clothes in her arms and reluctantly changed into them. 'It's for the best, I guess,' she thought as she looked at herself in men's clothes. She sighed knowing how hard it would be to help out on the ship in a dress. "I cut my hair short, I can wear pants," she said confidently as she stepped out of the forecastle.

The _Interceptor _was just leaving the bay as she came out. The sky had eerily grown darker. She walked up to Jack to see if there was anything she could do.

"Jack," Anna said quietly. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise at what she was wearing, then smiled.

"'ello there, Anna. Good to see you've gotten into something more suitable for sailing a ship," Jack said. "Just go help Will out. He'll explain what to do, hopefully," Jack was now doubting Will for a second and then quickly shook it off.

Anna nodded and walked over to Will who was attempting to tie down a sail that had gotten loose. She climbed up into the riggings to help him. He lifted his head and his eyes widened at her presence.

"What are you doing up here? And what are you wearing?" he asked almost speechless. Anna smiled.

"Jack told me to help you. What do you need me to do?" Anna asked. Will just stared at her.

"You can't wear that!" Will said.

"Why not?" Anna shouted back at him.

"You're a lady! Ladies can't wear that!" Will almost shouted but noticed other sailors looking at him.

"I'm not a lady anymore, Will," Anna said. "I'm apart of this crew. I have to help out and I can't do that if you don't tell me what I need to do!"

Will didn't know what to say. He nodded slightly and motioned her to climb down to where he was standing.

"Hold this sail as still as you can. You're lucky the wind hasn't picked up or it would have knocked us both overboard by now. I'm going to tie it back down. Keep it still or we'll never get this done," Will said quietly.

Anna barely held down the heavy sail and looked up as the clear Caribbean sky grew darker by the minute.

"Okay, I'm done," Will said sitting back up from the yard. Anna was still holding the sail. "Anna, you can let go."

Anna looked back down and quickly took her hands away from the sail and grabbed on to the rigging. Will jumped down and she followed. She looked back up at the sky.

"Jack!" she yelled and ran back to the wheel where Jack was standing.

"Aye," he said sounding bored.

"Is a storm coming?" Anna asked looking back up at the sky.

"Aye, that is correct, luv," he said smiling. "You could make a good sailor. Most would only think its clouds but few would conclude a storm was brewin'."

"How bad of a storm do you think?" Anna asked.

"This one's gonna be a bad one. Better rest while you can. You got a job to do tonight," Jack said. Anna nodded and walked away.

She leaned on the side of the ship and looked as the now gray sea went from calm and smooth to rough and choppy.

"Hey, what's the matter?" a voice said breaking Anna from zoning. She turned to see Will standing there.

"Storm's coming," she said simply and looked back out to sea.

"You probably shouldn't help out on deck. You're likely to get hurt, or worse, killed," Will warned.

Anna looked up at him and smiled. "I've already gotten orders to work. If you're trying to protect me, you're doing a bad job at it," she said making Will smile slightly.

"Well I'll make it a point at not trying to protect you anymore if it's not even helping," Will said jokingly.

"Good," Anna said smiling again. Will walked away and Anna's smile faded. She felt a cold breeze blow through her, making her shudder. The storm was close.

……………………………………

The _Interceptor _was tossed in the waves like a toy boat. The storm raged wildly. Nobody on the ship could tell the difference between the rain and the waves crashing onto the boat. The crew ran about the ship wildly as knots that held sails and riggings were worked loose and sails were ripped and different areas of the ship were flooded. Jack stood at the wheel with his compass opened. He turned the wheel back and forth trying to keep the ship on a steady path, sailing the ship through the center of the storm.

"Is he trying to kill us!" Anna screamed against the noise to Will.

"I don't think so, but he's doing a good job at it anyway!" Will shouted back to Anna.

Anna lunged toward a rope that had been worked loose and attempted to tie it as a wave crashed up on the deck throwing her to the other side of the ship. The salt in her eyes forced her to keep them closed until she could rub it out. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her up. She rubbed her eyes quickly and saw Will standing there.

"Are you alright?" he shouted.

Anna nodded. He pulled her to the side where Gibbs was tightening a rope. They both began helping him.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work!" Will shouted at Gibbs who just smiled.

"Aye the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north are we?" Gibbs said. He left and stumbled up to Jack.

"Where the hell are we going!" Anna screamed at Will.

"Isle de Muerta!" Will shouted back. He looked towards a wave larger than the one before coming towards the ship. Anna was facing the other way attempting to tie down another rope. Will lunged towards her and held her down as the wave rushed over the deck.

Anna felt all air in her lungs leave her as she slammed hard on the deck. Something was on top of her, holding her down as if guarding her from something. She couldn't breathe. She was under water. 'Did I go overboard?' she thought to herself. She felt her head break through the water. She was still on the deck and something was still holding her. She felt the weight of what ever was on top of her go away. She grabbed on to the hand of someone standing nearby and used it to stand up. She found that Will was the one holding her hand.

"Thanks," Anna managed to say as air filled her lungs again. She smiled weakly. Her head was throbbing as though someone was hitting her with a sledgehammer. She grasped a pole behind her and held her head as she tried to keep her footing on the constantly moving and slippery deck, but her efforts were useless. She fell down to her knees and attempted to stand up.

"Anna, are…" Will began, kneeling down to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine," Anna said pulling herself up as the throbbing in her head continued. She stumbled forward to Anamaria who was having trouble tying a rope down. She helped her tie it down and stood up to go somewhere else. She took a step forward and fell twisting her ankle. Anna yelped in pain and held her ankle.

"God dammit!" She screamed. She attempted to stand up to walk off the pain but her vision blurred. Her arms that held her up were growing weak. She fought hard to keep her vision focused and her eyes open but she couldn't.

"Anna!" she heard a distant voice shouting. It sounded like Anamaria, but as she began to yell back, the world went black.

A/N: I know, I know, most common way to end a chapter "the world went black." Oh well, I've been writing for almost two hours now. I needed to stop somehow. It was the first ending that popped into my head that actually worked. Please review. Sorry for the long wait for the update!


	8. Isle de Muerta

A/N: I'm on a roll here! Here's another chapter for my all my faithful readers!

obliviongates: It's a very handy ending indeed! Good luck getting through your writers block. Been there before, it really sucks. You better get rid of this writers block soon though! I can't wait a whole month until your next story comes out! I won't kill you, I promise. I'm not the murdering type. Brilliant chapter, eh? Thanks for the compliment! lol.

Pghal6: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you liked my story. I didn't expect it to be as good as you say it is. Here's another chapter for you because you gave me such a good review!

Sexxi Guys My Anti Drug: lol! That's more than I can play on the piano. Yeah, guitar's cool but my fingers are pretty numb from playing so often lol. Glad you really loved that chapter. Hope you love this one just as well!

somegrl28: Don't worry I'll keep writing! Glad you like it!

DeeAurora: Glad you love it! I love WillOCs too. That explains why I'm writing one. lol. Thanks for the hugs and kisses and the review, lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize.

Chapter Eight: Isle de Muerta

The sun shone brightly over Port Royal. The whole town was happily bustling about and gossiping every chance they got. It wasn't the normal gossip, though. This was something big, something new and unexpected, something that could break the bindings of social classes forever. It was a miracle, a true story of the triumph of love over status. There was no doubt that the gossip would turn into an elaborate tale that mothers would tell to their daughters for generations.

It was a time of happiness, or so it seemed. While everyone busily prepared for the wedding to take place, Anna stood alone in an incurable sadness. Her mother hastily walked her down the road mumbling harsh words about such an improper match for the governor's daughter. Anna knew she should have fought back to her mother by now for what she was going to be put through, but the reality of the situation caused her to silently exist. She couldn't live anymore. It would be a huge understatement if she would call herself among the living.

"Would you hurry up, Anna?" her mother yelled making everyone around them turn and stare.

Anna nodded meekly as they approached the elaborate house of Lieutenant Matthew Anderson, her future husband. The staff of the house kindly greeted her and her mother as they walked into the parlor, awaiting the lieutenant. He walked in about five minutes later in his official naval uniform. He wore a powdered wig and no one could doubt that he was handsome. He greeted Anna with a polite kiss on her fingers that shook madly.

"I'm so pleased to see you Miss Wilson," Lieutenant Anderson said with a pleasant smile. But Anna saw lust behind his eyes. She realized that if she stayed here and gave into her mother's demands, she would be caged like a bird and ultimately dying, not of old age, but from uselessness.

Her heart began pounding madly in her chest and tears threatened to fall at the corner of her eyes. She breathed heavily and trembled as the parlor melted away to a chapel with many guests. She stood in a wedding dress in front of Lieutenant Anderson as he slipped a gold ring around her finger.

"No!" she screamed pulling her hand away as the world that seemed so real fell away to reality.

Anna sat straight up in a small bed in one of the small cabins on the _Interceptor. _Her cheeks were wet from tears and her chest heaved unevenly from her heavy breathing. The small cabin door opened. Will stood at the entrance looking into the room worriedly.

"Anna?" he said walking over to the bed.

Anna didn't reply. She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Anna…" Will said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It was just a dream," she whispered to herself, trying to calm herself.

"What happened?" Will asked trying to make eye contact with Anna, but she squeezed her eyes shut. She stayed quiet. "Please, answer me," he almost pleaded with her.

She still didn't answer. Will touched her cheek gently and turned her head to face him. Anna couldn't help but make eye contact with him. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Will felt a pang in his chest seeing her this way. He didn't have to ask her again what happened. She leaned forward and buried her face in his chest and began crying softly. Will wrapped his arms around her delicate shaking body.

"Shh…it's over now. You don't have to worry about it anymore. It's all going to be okay," Will said softly.

His attempts at comforting Anna were fulfilled when she finally sat up and smiled slightly at Will. She wiped her cheeks dry once again.

"I'm sorry," she said looking away from Will, obviously embarrassed.

"Don't be," Will said softly brushing a hair out of her face.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She moved to get off the bed and found her ankle wrapped up in bandages for support. The events of the night before came back to her suddenly.

"Who brought me down here after I blacked out?" Anna asked Will.

"Anamaria," he said standing up and moving out of the way for her to walk out of the cabin. "She wrapped your foot too. Speaking of that, how did you hurt it?"

"I fell," Anna said quietly.

They walked up a small flight of stairs to the deck. An eerie fog settled around the ship. The air was deathly still. The crew was uneasily quiet. Many of them stood at one side of the ship looking at an island that was fairly close by. The water was scattered with drifting wood and parts of shipwrecks. Everyone felt chills down their spine during this leg of the passage. It was as though the very ghosts of Davy Jones's locker were roaming the ship.

"We're here," Will said distantly and walked over to Gibbs who was looking at the land.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Cotton's parrot squawked obnoxiously.

Anna glared up at it as though warning it to shut its beak or she'd do it for him.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said as though he were telling a sailor's tall tale.

Will looked up to Jack who was standing at the wheel looking at his compass. Cotton stood next to him, staring at him for an awful long time. Jack snapped the compass shut and tucked it away in one of his many pockets.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs as he went to tighten a rope that was coming loose. Anna followed him along with Will, both interested in the answer.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs said taking a swig of rum in his flask.

Anna and Will raised their eyebrows in surprise finding out that Jack was once the captain of the _Black Pearl. _

"What?" Anna said astonished, but quietly so Jack wouldn't hear them talking about him.

"He failed to mention that," Will said suspiciously looking over at Jack at the wheel.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean in the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he had gone mad with the heat," Gibbs said as animated as he could possibly manage without letting Jack hear.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will said and imitated Jack rather impressively. Anna laughed quietly but was stopped as Gibbs glared at Will.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs growled. "Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol started to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, save on one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Anna said putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Aye," Gibbs said smiling.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked skeptically.

Gibbs smiled. "Well I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and waited there three days and three nights until all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft!"

Anna raised an eyebrow not believing this story at all. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Aye sea turtles," Gibbs said still smiling.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked causing Gibbs to go speechless, for he did not know the answer.

The three heard footsteps coming closer and looked up to see Jack standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Human hair," he said. Gibbs smiled proudly and nodded. "From my back," Jack finished making Anna grimace and Will raised his eyebrows.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack barked at the crew.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew replied running to do their orders.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack said quietly.

"What about me!" Anna almost screamed piercing the dead air with her voice. She was standing in front of Jack blocking his way.

He rolled his eyes. He knew the whelp would kill him if he let Anna come along but he also knew the raging wrath of an angry woman. "Fine, ye can come too. But don't expect us to be fightin' fer ye. Ye'll be defendin' yerself if ye get into trouble," Jack said walking past her and to a boat that they would ride on to shore.

"Jack, she can't come with us! She'll get hurt," Will argued.

"Stop tryin' to protect her, Will. She's got as much strength as the rest of us," Jack said making Will shut up immediately and Anna smile in victory.

Gibbs ran up to Jack hastily. "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" he asked.

"Keep to the code," Jack said strongly making Gibbs nod.

"Aye, the code," he said and walked away.

Anna looked to Will worriedly. "What code?" she whispered. Will shrugged and followed Jack to the boat. She could tell that he was just as worried about this code as her by the look in his eyes.

…………………

They rowed near the _Black Pearl. _They were close enough to see aboard with a spyglass but far enough so anyone aboard couldn't see them. Jack opened his spyglass and searched the deck for any pirates and Elizabeth.

"Is she there?" Will asked worriedly looking at Jack.

"No," Jack said knowing exactly where she was.

"Where is she?" Anna asked out of curiosity.

Jack snapped his spyglass shut. "It's begun," he said. He pocketed the spyglass and began rowing towards the cave.

"What's begun?" Will asked almost frantically.

"Relax, Will. We'll get yer bonnie lass, just like I promised," Jack said rowing inside the cave not seeming to care a whit about the safety of Elizabeth.

Will lit a lantern as Jack rowed farther into the cave where it was almost pitch black and the air was cold. They rowed by many skeletons with swords in themselves and threatening looking crabs. Will's eyes widened at a skeleton with a sword in its back. He immediately thought of the "code" Gibbs spoke of.

"What code is Gibbs to keep if the worst should happen?" Will asked thinking that maybe Jack would turn out to be a lying backstabbing pirate like the others and end up leaving him to die as "leverage."

"Pirates' Code, any man who falls behind, is left behind," Jack said making Anna's eyes widened. She wasn't comfortable with Jack anymore at that moment.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said ready to kick himself. He should have known that Jack wouldn't help him at all.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, yer well on yer way to becomin' one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack said as Will looked over the side of the boat at gold coins illuminating under the water.

They beached the boat and tied it up so it wouldn't float away. "That's not true," Will said replying to Jack's comment. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack heard speaking from the other side of a wall. He climbed up a small ledge and looked out into an opening where the noise was coming from.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," he said smiling. Will ran up the ledge and looked out to the opening. Anna didn't need to go up. She knew that Jack was talking about Elizabeth and that she was standing just outside of our grasp.

"Elizabeth…" Will breathed. The tone of his voice made Anna stiffen from a sharp pain in her chest. She walked up the ledge to see what was going on. A dirty crew of pirates filled the cave and a man, who most likely was Captain Barbossa, stood at the top of a pile of gold. A chest was in the middle of it with a woman standing behind it looking around, terrified. Anna felt bad for her. She didn't want to but she did anyway.

"Gentlemen the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near and end!" Captain Barbossa said. "For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

The men gave up a cheer.

"Suffered I have!" one shouted in agony.

"Punished we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes. Here it is!" Barbossa said continuing with his speech and threw the lid off the chest, revealing Aztec gold coins and ran his fingers over the smooth metal. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself, every last piece that went astray we have returned! Save for this!"

Barbossa pointed his knife at the medallion that hung around the neck of Elizabeth. She gasped in fright. Will went to lunge out to her but Jack stopped him.

"Not yet! We wait for the opportune moment," Jack said crouching down with Will and Anna behind a wall. He stood up and walked back down the ledge.

"When's that?" Will said angrily, following Jack to wherever he was going. "When it's the greatest profit to you?"

Jack stopped and turned around cautiously.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here and try not to do anything stupid," Jack pleaded with a weak smile and kept walking forward. Will turned around to the boat and grabbed an oar.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked trying to reason with Will by grabbing his arm, but he shook her had off his arm. He walked up behind Jack and smacked him hard over the head with the oar, knocking him out.

"Sorry Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage," Will said and dropped the oar.

Anna jumped back in surprise and then ran forward to Will and stopped him again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna said outraged, her eyes flaring in anger.

"He was going to trade me for a ship, Anna! Tell me that I'm stupid for not wanting that," Will said glaring hard into Anna's eyes.

Anna looked down at her feet defeated as Will turned away and walked to the boats. Anna eventually followed and helped him as he hid the oars for the boats from the _Black Pearl. _They came back to an opening close to the chest of Cortez and watched as Barbossa cut Elizabeth's hand and dropped the medallion into the chest.

There was a long eerie silence as the pirates waited to see if the curse was lifted. They opened their eyes.

"Did it work?" a pirate said.

"I don't feel no different!" another pirate shouted.

"How do we tell?" another asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun and shot one of the pirates square in the chest. He didn't die. The curse wasn't lifted.

"You're not dead!"

"No. He shot me!"

"It didn't work."

"The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa turned to Elizabeth in a fury. "You, maid, your father, what was his name?" he asked holding her shoulders in a tight grip. "Was your father William Turner?" he shouted and shook her.

"No," she sneered at him.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner, where!" he shouted in her face. She didn't answer.

Barbossa slapped her across her face, sending her tumbling down the hill to the ground. She was out cold as far as Will and Anna could tell from their positions.

"Stay here," Will said and went into the water and swam over to Elizabeth. He woke her up and quietly brought her back to where Anna was standing, with the medallion of course.

"Anna Wilson?" Elizabeth said recognizing Anna from the promotional ceremony.

"No time to talk, Miss Swann. We have to get Jack and get out of here," Anna said walking towards where Jack was lying unconscious.

"We're not getting Jack," Will said firmly and pulled Elizabeth to a boat with all the oars in it. Anna didn't follow.

"You can't just leave him here!" Anna started to shout but Will covered her mouth with his hand.

"Any man who falls behind is left behind," Will said even more curtly than before and pulled Anna to the boat. She struggled against his grip but he was too strong. She tried to climb out of the boat when Will let go of her, but it was no use. Will glared at her as she attempted it.

"You may very well stay here, then, Anna. But I doubt that Jack will save you from Barbossa's grasp," he said simply. Anna sat down in the boat with her eyes down. She felt as though Will had suddenly changed. He wasn't so gentle to her anymore, he was very forward and seemed to tell the full truth whether it hurt or not.

They rowed out of the cave, dropping an oar as they went along, making a line of oars to the _Interceptor. _Anna's head was down the entire way, regretting leaving Jack behind. She knew that they would be lost without Jack. He was different and very unorthodox, but he was smart. Smarter than Will, that's for sure. She wanted to hate Will for leaving Jack behind, but she couldn't find it in her heart. She didn't speak the whole ride back to the ship hoping that it would be enough to make her anger known without exploding.

A/N: How'd you like that chapter? Tell me by your great reviews that I love so much. lol. Okay, I have to stop talking before I get too full of myself. But review anyway! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.


	9. Elizabeth's Grand Entrance

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment!

pghal6: Yes this is very interesting. I didn't intend for Will to do that but it just ended up that way. lol. Thanks for the review.

obliviongates: Yes kill Elizabeth! (smiles evilly) Yeah, Will's being a freakin' idiot all because of stupid Elizabeth. Nooo! You must post your sequel! How's that coming by the way? lol. Better post it soon before I die of anticipation.

American Drama: Hey! Wazzup? lol. Yeah, now that Elizabeth's back, things are going to get very interesting.

somegrl28: glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you do not recognize.

Chapter Nine: Elizabeth's Grand Entrance

Will helped Elizabeth climb out of the boat. She worked her way up the side of the ship and on board as Will threw the last oar into the water. He followed up behind her, Anna at his heels. Elizabeth boarded the ship to find the whole crew standing there waiting for them to come back from the island.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth said grimly.

Gibbs walked forward. "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," he said happily.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she said recognizing the man as a sailor on the _Dauntless _on the crossing from England eight years ago.

Will climbed over the side of the ship and stood next to Elizabeth putting his hand on her back to lead her away.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked him curiously.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said realizing that Will had been sailing not only with pirates, but with the very same Jack Sparrow that threatened her the day of Norrington's promotion.

Will looked up at Gibbs. Something inside him told him what he was doing was wrong. He fought against it and answered Gibbs.

"He fell behind," he said quietly as Anna climbed up on deck ready to argue with him after hearing the conversation. Will led Elizabeth away without saying another word to the pirates as though he turned his back on them suddenly.

The crew stood in silence, mourning the fall of Captain Jack Sparrow. Gibbs broke their silence. They had work to do.

"Keep to the code!" Gibbs said putting the sailors back to work. Anamaria claimed her ship that Jack had promised her and gave orders.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quick, divvies!" she barked at the crew who quickly got to work.

Anna stormed after Will and stopped him before he could go below deck. "He didn't fall behind you lying backstabber!" she said trying to think up any names she could call him right now that were true. "You hit him over the head with an oar!"

"He probably deserved it," Elizabeth said quietly but Anna heard it anyway.

"You weren't sailing with him the past couple days, so I would shut up if I were you," Anna said glaring at Elizabeth. She looked back at Will who was surprised by her sudden outburst. They didn't notice that the crew was listening, Gibbs the most though. Anna smiled inwardly knowing that the crew would hear what she wanted them to hear.

"Anna, Elizabeth's been through a lot the past couple of days. If you're mad at me don't explode at her," Will said as quietly as he could so the crew would stop looking at them. "And she's right, Jack did deserve it."

Anna's eyes widened. "If you're saying he deserved it because he was going to turn his back on you, you're just being a hypocrite! You turned your back on him too!"

Will closed his eyes and turned his head. Anna felt bad for saying it to him but he had to know. He was just going to keep acting this way and it would have gotten them in bigger trouble than it already did. Elizabeth was frozen in shock from what Anna was saying. She looked down at her hand and saw her cut still bleeding.

"I should probably bandage this," Elizabeth said quietly and moved to go below deck. Will looked at Anna once and followed Elizabeth down below deck, leaving Anna standing in the middle of the deck alone, as though she were marooned on an island.

Anna stayed in her place looking at the hatch where Will disappeared into. Her heart was beating madly. She hated being mad at Will. She knew that he would most likely hate her now for yelling at him like that. Her hands were shaking. She moved to the side of the ship and leaned over and looked at the water. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned around quickly to find Gibbs standing there.

"Don't worry 'bout 'im, lass. He doesn't hate you," Gibbs said smiling but his eyes were sad, most likely because of Jack.

"He just left him there. He didn't even think of bringing him back," Anna said, speaking about how Will left Jack behind. Gibbs nodded.

"Young Mr. Turner isn't the brightest one, lass. Jack will get 'imself out of this," Gibbs assured Anna.

"You know we're lost without Jack here saving our arses," Anna said making Gibbs laugh.

"That's right, but we'll just have to try and sail back to Port Royal without him. The only thing we can hope for is that the _Black Pearl _doesn't come after us, which is highly unlikely," Gibbs said.

"You know how to comfort someone," Anna said sarcastically. Gibbs smiled. The fog started to lift and a blue sky was visible. We were leaving the Isle de Muerta.

"Hey, why don't you go get Will out from below deck. He's been there more than he needed to. We need him to help up here. I have a feeling the _Pearl_'s not far behind us," Gibbs said in is very authentic, distant pirate voice.

Anna nodded and walked over to the hatch. She could see through the metal bars below. There were a couple of candles lit and a table down there. Will and Elizabeth were sitting at it. They were talking. Elizabeth was attempting to wrap her hand in a bandage and wasn't very successful.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth said outraged. Will had obviously just told her the story of how they got there. Anna didn't want to go down, she was too curious about what they were talking about.

"A pirate," Will replied. "Here, let me." He took Elizabeth's hand and began wrapping it in the bandage gently.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said quietly.

They were silent for a couple of seconds.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will asked.

Anna's eyes widened. _Elizabeth Turner_ a voice in her head taunted. It sounded so right. It sounded as though Turner was always meant to be behind Elizabeth. They were perfect for each other.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said quietly.

'Of course you know. Don't lie to him,' Anna said in her head. She heard a hiss of pain as Elizabeth grabbed her hand away from Will for an instant.

"Sorry, blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough," Will said smiling a little as Elizabeth gave him back her hand. He was almost finished wrapping her hand.

"No…I mean yes, they are but…" Elizabeth said distantly as though Will had put her under a spell. "But don't stop." She said the last bit softer than before.

They moved forward to each other. Anna looked away, knowing that they were going to kiss. Her heart seemed to be twisted in pain. She heard a jingling of metal as though someone took off a necklace. She looked back below deck and saw Elizabeth holding the medallion.

"It's yours," she said quietly as though she were in confession at church.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me," Will said quietly. He seemed happy at the moment, being reunited with something of his father's. His slight smile faded as he looked up at Elizabeth almost glaring at her. "Why did you take it?" he asked accusingly. His tone was no longer soft. It dramatically changed to a harsh tone.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful," she said with a shaky voice. She looked as though she was about to cry.

Anna smiled a bit to herself, knowing that Will was mad at Elizabeth.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood, my blood…the blood of a pirate," he said as though he were now angry with himself. He squeezed the medallion in a tight fist.

"Will I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Elizabeth pleaded. Will slammed his hand down on the table making Elizabeth stand up to leave. Anna quickly ran a couple of feet away from the hatch as Elizabeth walked up on deck. She looked at Anna with sad eyes, looking for comfort, but Anna had none. She turned away from Elizabeth making her breathe deeply to shake off her tears. She walked away, leaving the hatch clear for Anna to go below deck.

Anna walked down the steep ladder to where Will was sitting with his head down still. She sat down in the chair that Elizabeth had recently occupied.

"Will?" Anna said quietly. He looked up with sad eyes making Anna's heart pang once again.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He nodded. And looked back down at the medallion and traced the skull with his fingers. Anna watched as her hand reached out and touched his lightly. She couldn't help it, she felt drawn to comfort him. It hurt her to see him sad or angry. Will looked up abruptly when he felt her fingers on his. He saw Anna looking at her hand on his as though it was being controlled by some other force.

"Anna," Will said putting his other hand on top of hers. She looked up and saw him smiling gently. "I'm sorry about what happened in the caves. It was wrong of me to do that."

Anna nodded and looked back down at her hands which were now intertwined in Will's. Her heart was beating so loudly she thought that Will could hear it. She felt a warmth from her hands jolt through her body and settle in the pit of her stomach. A need to get closer to him hung in her mind. She fought hard against it. Anna's heart sank as he let go. The warmth was gone. Will had taken the warmth with him when he pulled away.

Will looked at his hands. He didn't know exactly why he pulled away. His hands were tingling but not in a bad way. He squeezed his hands within each other to try and make it go away but he couldn't. He looked up and saw Anna holding her arms to herself and looking away as though she was ashamed of herself. Will's heart told him to hug her, to comfort her, to tell her that there was nothing she did wrong. But his mind told him that he loved Elizabeth, that if he got closer to her at that moment, he would lose control of himself.

"I'm sorry, Anna," he said softly and walked up on deck.

Anna let out the breath she had been holding for what seemed like hours while she sat there in that awkward silence. She didn't understand why Will was apologizing. She didn't know that Will felt just as drawn to her as she did to him at that moment. She stayed in the seat for a good time to calm herself for when she went back above. She knew she would have to be focused, the _Black Pearl _was close, she could feel it.

………………………………

Anna opened the hatch and walked up on deck to see the crew running around and dumping whatever they could into the water. She ran over to Will who was looking behind the ship. His foot was on one of the cannons.

"What are they doing?" Anna screamed at Will watching the rest of the crew throw over weapons and ammunition.

"Lightening the ship so we can lose the _Pearl _on the shoals," Will said now facing Anna again. All feelings were gone. There was no time for feelings. They were on the brink of battle.

Anna looked back to see the _Pearl _deathly close to them. They wouldn't make it.

"We're not going to make it!" Anna shouted in frustration at someone's stupid idea.

"I know. We'll just have to face them and fight it out," Will said grimly.

"Whose stupid idea was this?" Anna asked. Will looked at her like he was offended. "Oh, was it you?" Anna smiled nervously.

"No, it was Elizabeth's idea," Will said and walked away to where Elizabeth, Gibbs and Anamaria were standing. Anna followed.

"It was a good plan, up till now," Anamaria said glaring at Elizabeth.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!" Will said forcefully. Anna smiled to herself watching Will putting his heart into what he was fighting for.

"With what?" Anamaria asked knowing that they were at a loss now.

"Anything. Everything. Anything we have left!" Will shouted.

Gibbs turned to the crew. "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage, nails and crushed glass, with a will!" Gibbs barked the orders at the crew.

The crew rushed to load the cannons. They were ready. The _Pearl_ though was coming up close behind them. Gibbs sighed knowing that just being ready for battle wouldn't help.

"The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" Gibbs shouted at Anamaria and Will. They needed to think of something quick before they were lost to Davy Jones' locker.

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Elizabeth suggested. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "On the starboard side!" she clarified.

Anna shook her head. "You're daft, lady," Anamaria yelled.

"You both are!" Anna added in.

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs said with a sudden burst of confidence. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannon!"

The crew rushed to the starboard side and lowered the anchor. Everyone aboard stood in anticipation, waiting for the anchor to hit something. It finally did. The ship lurched and wood creaked and broke. Everyone held on to something. Anamaria held tight to the wheel. Elizabeth was looking over the side of the ship.

"Let go!" Elizabeth screamed to Anamaria.

Anamaria let go as the ship turned so its side faced the oncoming _Black Pearl. _They were clubhauling the _Pearl. _The crew searched for remaining swords and pistols. Anna unsheathed her sword and stood near the side, facing the other ship as it turned so its side faced the _Interceptor. _Her hands shook as she watched the cursed pirates scream at her and the rest of the crew. She knew she wasn't ready to fight.

"I'm not going to make it," Anna whispered. Will was standing near her and looked over.

"Anna, you'll do fine," Will said, "Remember the night in Port Royal when we were attacked and you'll be fine."

Will walked away as Anna nodded. A burst of adrenaline flooded her. She started screaming back at the cursed pirates along with the _Interceptor_'s crew.

"Keep us steady now!" Will said to Gibbs and aimed his musket at the _Pearl._ "NOW!" he screamed.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth screamed along with him. The battle had begun.

A/N: I know, short chapter. I wrote it while playing checkers with one of my friends. He won. So sad. I was going to beat him but then I messed up and got triple jumped. Oh well, it was a good game because it got down to one piece left for each of us. It's okay. I'll claim checkers another day. Anyways, review please! Tell me about anything that sounds weird because I wasn't really thinking all that straight while writing this. There's bound to be some mistakes. Thanks!


	10. Loss at Sea

A/N: Yay! Great reviews for my last chapter! Thanks everyone! Here's another chapter for you.

pghal6: Will is such a stupid, stupid, hot pirate. lol. Yeah, intimate moments are always ruined. I guess I should make at least one that's not ruined. But then again I like to be evil and ruin stuff. lol. This next chapter should be very interesting. Took me a while to get my head straightened out to get this one on paper.

obliviongates: I'm always extremely bored so this is what I do when I have nothing else to do. Updating quickly was one of my goals and I guess I fulfilled it! lol. Its ok, I say a lot of stuff that doesn't make sense either. I understood what you were saying. I didn't mean to have a cliffhanger in that chapter but it was late and I really wanted to finish that chapter. lol.

nicole: Yay! I got the tension known! Will's been really stupid lately so I wouldn't really trust who he chooses lol. Someone needs to straighten him out. He's driving me crazy for how stupid he is and I'm writing him! Okay, I'll stop now. lol. Hope you like this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize.

Chapter Ten: Loss at Sea

"Keep us steady now," Will said to Gibbs aiming his musket at the _Black Pearl. _"NOW!" he screamed.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth screamed along with him. The battle had begun.

Cannons fired making a huge cloud of smoke that surrounded the two battling ships. The _Pearl _was quickly overpowering the _Interceptor_ and the crew knew it. Gibbs and Elizabeth ducked behind the side of the ship to avoid being shot at.

"We could use a few more ideas lass!" Gibbs said shooting at the _Pearl._

"Your turn!" Elizabeth shouted back.

"We need us a devil's dowry!" Gibbs said ducking a shot fired at him.

Anamaria ducked down behind Elizabeth and pointed her gun at her. "We'll give 'em her!"

Will looked over at Elizabeth. "She's not who they're after," he said.

Elizabeth's hand moved to her chest where the medallion usually hung. It wasn't there. "The medallion!" she said frantically.

"I'll get it," Anna said standing up to go to the hatch. Will grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, you stay here," he said looking into her eyes making her breath shorten.

Anna nodded. Will turned and quickly went below deck. Anna ducked down behind the side of the ship again with the rest of the crew. She heard a huge explosion from a cannon. Wood cracked and splintered. The mast had been severed. The crew ran out of the way as it fell down on both the ships. Ropes with hooks on them flew over to the _Interceptor_ as the crew of the _Black Pearl_ invaded the ship.

Anna heard a faint calling from the hatch. A cannon was on top of it. "Will," Anna breathed. She began to run over but was caught off guard by Jack suddenly swinging onto the ship.

"'ello, luv," Jack said smiling. He ran over to Gibbs and Elizabeth.

Anna kept running to the hatch. She looked down inside and saw Will trying to move something out of the way and push the hatch up.

"Anna!" he said seeing her looking through the grate that separated them both. Anna smiled and attempted to move the cannon off of the hatch. Elizabeth quickly joined her.

"Will!" she screamed, seeing him trapped below.

"Elizabeth," he yelled back up. Elizabeth moved over to Anna and attempted to move the cannon but nothing worked.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth screamed down to Will. Someone grabbed her arms and pried her from the hatch. "Will!" she screamed.

Anna quickly dodged one of the pirates trying to grab her and take her to the _Pearl_. She ducked behind the cannon and tried to move it again. It still wouldn't budge. She looked back down into the hatch and saw the water level rising dramatically. Will had little time left before he would be trapped underwater. Anna's hands were holding the hatch so her fingers went through the holes. She felt something touching them. She looked down and saw Will holding her hands as best he could through the grate. Anna's heart sank.

"I'll get you out," she said looking over to the side of the ship. An idea suddenly came into her mind. If water was coming in, there had to be a hole somewhere in the hull. Will still had a way out. A hand grabbed her upper arms and tried to drag her away. She squirmed free and ran to the side of the ship and jump off.

"Stupid girl!" the pirate shouted. "Where are you going to go? You were better off coming with me!"

Anna didn't listen and quickly swam underwater looking for the hole in the hull. The salt stung her eyes but she didn't care at that point. She finally found the hole and surfaced for one last breath of air before she went in. She noticed the _Pearl_ sailing away. She dove under again and went inside, seeing Will underwater now, trying to escape. She swam to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the hole and ultimately out of the ship. They surfaced. Anna still held his hand. Will smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said softly before swimming towards the _Black Pearl_ that was now stopped a little while off. Anna followed him. They were almost to the _Pearl _when the _Interceptor_ suddenly exploded. Anna and Will stopped as the Interceptor sunk from the explosion slowly.

Anna's eyes widened. "You know you owe me big time, right?" Anna said making Will smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said.

They turned and made their way to the _Pearl. _They heard voices speaking. First Elizabeth's, then Barbossa's.

"Welcome back, miss!" Barbossa said. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."

They heard Elizabeth screaming. Will climbed up on deck. Anna followed clumsily, nearly falling on the deck.

"Barbossa!" Will yelled. He hopped down on the deck and picked up a gun aiming it at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa said amused by Will's attempt at a heroic moment.

"She goes free," Will said with his gun still pointed at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa mocked.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack said quietly. Anna turned her head to look at Jack who was almost pleading with Will to shut up before he gets all of them killed.

Will looked over to Jack and thought for a moment. He suddenly ran to the edge of the ship and pointed the gun to himself.

"You can't. I can," Will said. Elizabeth lurched forward to stop Will but the pirates held her back. Anna started to run forward but was stopped by Barbossa's arm wrapping around her shoulders

"Where do ye think yer goin', lass?" Barbossa said with his arm still around her shoulders.

Will's eyes widened. "Let her go!" he said with anger burning in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa said wondering what the hell a boy would be aiming a gun at himself for.

"No one, he's no one!" Jack hastily said stopping Will from revealing who he was. "Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!" Will yelled, cutting Jack off. Jack sighed in frustration at Will's stupidity.

"Idiot," Anna said looking down. Barbossa had let go of her shoulders. He was now interested in Will.

"He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to 'aunt us!" a pirate yelled pointing at Will.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones's Locker!" Will said with his gun still pointed under his chin.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said taking a couple of steps towards Will.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will yelled.

"Yes we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked smiling at Will.

Jack made gestures towards himself, asking for his ship. Will didn't catch on.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed!" Will yelled.

"Jack's ship, Jack's ship!" Anna wanted to scream to Will but only whispered it.

"Agreed," Barbossa said smiling at Will.

"No," Anna said to herself but another pirate standing by her heard her. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up girl!" he said. Anna touched her burning cheek with the back of her hand.

"Leave her alone!" Will yelled, now standing on the deck glaring at the pirate that slapped Anna.

"We're done bargaining, Mr. Turner," Barbossa spat at Will. "Her fate is no longer in your hands."

Anna looked up at Will with sad eyes. Will felt a hard pang in his chest. He blinked and looked away.

"Take the former crew of the _Interceptor_ down to the brig!" Barbossa barked at his crew. "Leave Mr. Turner, Jack, Elizabeth, and this other lassie up here!" he said smiling evilly at Will.

The crew ran around the ship, following their orders. They had started to make sail. Will looked over at Anna and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Will said sadly.

"No one in their right mind would be able to think straight with a gun pointed at themselves," Anna said looking down at her feet.

Will nodded. A piece of hair fell into Anna's face. Will raised his hand to move it out of the way but a pirate grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Come on now, no time for that," the pirate said. Will looked back at Anna. Barbossa was moving towards her.

"Well, missy, we've got ourselves some free time before we reach our destination. Why don't we go for a walk," Barbossa said with his arm around her shoulders once again.

He walked her to the edge of the ship. "I say a couple of times around the ship will be sufficient," Barbossa said.

Anna stayed silent. She was scared, scared of what would happen to her, scared of what would happen to Will, scared of what would happen to anyone on Jack's side. Barbossa was silent for a couple of minutes also.

"What be yer name, missy?" Barbossa asked.

Anna was quiet. She didn't know if her name would affect her fortunes. "Anna," she said just above a whisper.

"Anna what, missy?" Barbossa asked.

"Does it matter?" Anna asked.

"Yes it does. Just answer me question," Barbossa said smiling at her.

"Wilson," she said just above a whisper.

"Lovely name, Miss Wilson," Barbossa said. "What brought you here on this little adventure with Jack?"

Anna looked up at him suspiciously. "I came with Will," Anna said vaguely.

"Ah, I see. Trying to win over his heart, eh?" Barbossa asked smiling knowingly.

"No," Anna lied. "I'm a…um…good friend of Elizabeth."

"Just to let ye know, yer a terrible liar," Barbossa said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Anna yelled.

"I'm lonely, Anna," Barbossa said, not listening to her. "I have been for quite some time."

Anna looked up at Barbossa and saw his eyes grow dark.

"You see, because of this curse of mine, I cannot feel anything. The love I used to have for the sea is now empty. I am nothing, Anna. For ten years I've been like this. The company of anyone is a precious gift," Barbossa said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Anna said scared of another cage for her to be locked in.

"Nothing yet, Miss Wilson," Barbossa said. "As long as everything goes according to my plan, ye'll be fine. But if something happens that I am to be cursed, ye'll be honored by staying aboard the _Pearl_ with me."

"Leave me alone," Anna said seeing lust in Barbossa's eyes.

Barbossa smiled. "Shame I can't keep Miss Elizabeth aboard too. But we wouldn't want dear Will to shoot himself. Ye could have had a companion."

"You're despicable," Anna sneered at Barbossa.

Barbossa smiled. "Doesn't the word 'pirate' suggest that anyway?"

Anna glared at Barbossa.

"Captain!" the bo'sun said coming up to Anna and Barbossa. "We've reached the island."

Barbossa smiled. "Ah, excellent." He walked down to the waist of the ship with his arm still around Anna. The crew had gathered around where a plank was set up coming out the side of the ship. Elizabeth was standing on it. Will was being held back by many members of the crew. His anger and strength struggling against them made it almost impossible for anyone to hold him back.

"Barbossa you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" Will shouted at Barbossa.

"Don't dare impugn me on her boy! I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa mocked.

A pirate came behind Will and gagged him. He tried to fight it but it was no use.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa said looking at Elizabeth.

"Aye," the crew agreed with Barbossa.

"So I'll be having that dress back," Barbossa said smiling.

Elizabeth took off the dress so that all she was in was her under-dress. The pirates whistled perversely at Elizabeth as she threw it to Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart," she sneered at him.

He felt it on his cheek and smiled. "Ooh, it's still warm," he said and threw it to the pirates.

Elizabeth turned and looked down at the water. The pirates mocked her and pointed their swords at her. Barbossa wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders again. Elizabeth looked back at Will. They held each others eye contact. Anna stiffened awkwardly being in between Will and Elizabeth.

"Too long!" the bo'sun yelled and kicked the plank making it shake so Elizabeth fell off. Will lurched forward as she fell from his sight.

More pirates pushed Jack forward who was laughing with the other pirates at Elizabeth's fall. When he was brought to the plank, his laughter abruptly stopped. Barbossa let go of Anna's shoulders and pushed her back to the other pirates who eagerly held her back.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack said nervously.

"Jack…" Barbossa said laughing and putting his arm around Jack's shoulders, "Jack, did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Jack looked back to the godforsaken spit of land that Barbossa called an island.

"I did notice," he said turning back to Barbossa.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it. Off you go," Barbossa said trying to get him on the plank.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack said worried that he would have to be parted with his beloved pistol.

"By the powers you're right. Where be Jack's pistol. Bring it forward," Barbossa said as a crew member brought forward Jack's effects.

"Since there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols," Jack said trying to bring his chances of escaping up.

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said throwing Jack's effects into the water. Jack's eyes widened in panic and he dove into the water after them.

Barbossa turned toward the crew. "Make for the Isle de Muerta!" he barked to his crew.

"Aye captain!" the crew shouted.

"Take Mr. Turner and Miss Wilson below to the brig," Barbossa said to one crewmember.

He turned to Anna and Will who were still standing on deck.

"I hope you find your accommodations most comfortable," he said smiling as two pirates grabbed their arms and took them below.

A/N: Eh…this chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh well. I tried to make it interesting. Please review!


	11. Waiting

A/N: Wow! Everybody really liked the last chapter! lol. Hope this one's just as good. It's a more…um…emotional chapter rather than action. Enjoy!

pghal6: Yeah, that was different from the usual. I'm very proud of myself for that, lol. I don't usually make up something original and I finally did! Yay! Will, as you said, is a stupid, hot pirate. Do you think he'll ever understand his feelings?

Forensic Photographer711: Yeah, that idea of Anna saving Will popped into my head while I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean one day, lol, and I stuck with it! Thanks for the review.

American Drama: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, I did too!

Sexxi Guys My Anti Drug: Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one just as well.

somegrl28: Wow, my idea was smart? Awesome! I never really intended to put that little chat between Anna and Barbossa in there but it seemed like it fit so I put it there. It also gave me an excuse to keep Anna on the ship because I didn't want to maroon her, lol.

obliviongates: I'd love to kill Barbossa too but, well, Jack's covered that for us so it's a bit too late, lol. I would kill myself too if I had to stay with Barbossa. No more cliffhangers? They're the best part of torturing readers! You can't possibly deprive me of that! lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you do not recognize.

Chapter Eleven: Waiting

Will was shoved into the only empty cell in the brig. The other cell was packed with the _Interceptor_'s crew. One pirate gripped Anna's arm harshly and walked her to the crew's cell.

"Don't put 'er in there!" another pirate protested.

"Why not?" the pirate holding Anna's arm asked.

"Because the crew will try to escape. There's no room in there anyway," the other pirate said.

"Fine."

The pirate shoved Anna into Will's cell forcefully. He slammed the cell door shut and locked it. Anna stood still inside the cell, still in shock from Barbossa's intentions with her. She didn't notice Will looking at her.

"What did he say to you?" Will asked, startling Anna.

"What?" Anna asked not catching what Will first said.

"What did Barbossa say to you?" he asked again.

Anna looked down and leaned against the cold metal bars.

"N-nothing," Anna said, struggling to get her words out. She'd always hated lying.

"I don't believe you," Will said putting his hand under Anna's chin and lifting her face up to meet his.

Anna said nothing. She hated Barbossa more than anything in the world. She hated him for wanting to kill Will. She hated him for wanting to lock her up on his ship. She hated him for taking Jack's ship. If he never had taken it, she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

"Please, tell me what he said to you," Will pleaded softly.

Anna hesitated. "He just babbled on about how tortured he is by this curse and how he was lonely and other crap like that," Anna mumbled.

"Lonely?" Will asked, his eyes growing with concern.

Anna gave him a questioning look.

"What does he mean by lonely?" Will asked.

Anna shrugged, afraid to say any more.

"Anna, he doesn't mean to…" Will asked afraid of the answer he already knew. "That filthy bastard." His hands curled into tight fists.

"I don't know what he means to do, Will," Anna said as her voice cracked.

She sunk down to the floor and sat with her knees to her chest. Will looked down at her. His heart panged watching her. He couldn't help her even though his heart told him to put his misery aside and hold her. Will's eyes widened in realization. That something inside him, urging him to get closer to Anna, was his heart. He sunk to the ground, ready to kill himself from his ignorance.

'How could I be so stupid?' he thought to himself, burying his face in his hands.

Anna watched Will sink to the floor. He looked angry with himself. He looked defeated and confused. Anna's heart lurched again. She quickly shook it off. She knew she had no chance of ever being with him no matter how much she loved him. Love…

'Do you love him?' a voice in the back of her head asked as though trying to taunt her with making leaving Will even harder. She was afraid of her own answer, afraid of how hard she could make living without Will be.

'Yes,' she answered herself in her head. She hated her answer. She wished it wasn't true but she knew that she could only fool herself for so long, no matter how painful the truth was.

……………………….

The brig of the _Black Pearl _was silent for what seemed like hours. There was little light and no windows. Everyone lost track of time. Anna and Will sat on opposite sides of their cell, afraid to look at each other or talk to each other.

Will tried to clear his mind of his surroundings and it would always wander to the godforsaken spit of land that Elizabeth was marooned on. He thought of his last look at her and lost all hope of ever seeing that face that intrigued him so. He thought of what his life would be like if everything he had ever hoped for came true, hoping it would make him happier. Although he was happier when thinking of such fantasies, he still didn't seem whole. Something was missing in them. Everything he wanted was right before him, but an empty space in his heart still wasn't filled. A longing and desire that his heart knew but his mind didn't, wasn't found. His happiness fell away to the dark brig where he awaited his death, less than a day away.

……………………….

Anna braved the ache in her heart to come and looked over to Will. She couldn't take the longing anymore. He looked run down as though all his happiness was drained out of him. She knew what he was thinking about.

'Elizabeth…' a voice in the back of her head taunted. Her heart panged in sadness at the name. But she also knew that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about. Any hope was gone from him. If he even escaped from the cell, there was nowhere he could go. He was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The thought made tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't stand thinking he would be gone forever. He was the only one that could make her think she was worth more than just a prize that would win a man a good fortune. He made her believe there was more to life than tea parties and pretty dresses. Without him, she would be forced to live the high-class life she was destined to the day she was born.

She sighed looking back away from Will, stopping her mind from the fantasies that flooded it every time she would think of his name.

……………………..

Two pirates, one with a wooden eye and another that was short and stocky, came down to the brig with two mops and a bucket of what looked like tar, most likely for fixing the serious leakage problem that flooded the brig. It was the next day. Will was restless, Anna could tell. He paced the cell and gripped the bars with white knuckles.

"Will…" Anna said startling him with the sound of her voice. She hadn't spoken since they were first thrown into the brig.

He looked over at her. "Yes?" he answered.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked nervously. "You don't seem yourself."

Will sighed and let go of the bar on the cell and relaxed his hands. He shook his head in a way to stop the conversation. Anna pressed on though.

"Will…" she pleaded quietly.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. He turned towards the pirates and shook off his emotions.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked one of the pirates. He stopped mopping the floors and glared at Will with his eerie yellow eyes.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill, we knew 'im," he started, "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all, said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed…and remain cursed."

The other pirate snickered. "Stupid blighter," he said smiling and leaning on his mop next to the other pirate.

"Good man!" Gibbs said from his cell as the whole crew of the _Interceptor _listened to the story.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain," he said smiling evilly.

"That didn't sit to well with the captain at all. Tell 'em what Barbossa did," the other pirate said laughing.

"I'm telling the story!" the first pirate yelled. "So what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," the other pirate snickered.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinkin' to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker," the first pirate said evilly. Will leaned down on the bars and looked to the floor as he found out that his father was dead.

Anna walked up behind Will and placed a hand on his shoulder. Will reached up and touched her hand and held it tightly.

"Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse," the pirate telling the story said losing the evil sound in his voice.

"That's what you call ironic," the second pirate said as they both started laughing.

Will and Anna were oblivious to their jokes. "I'm so sorry, Will," Anna whispered.

He squeezed her hand a little more before standing up. He turned to face her. He gave into the pressure of his heart to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Anna buried her face into his chest and held onto him tightly. They jumped apart when a loud clang of metal echoed through the brig. The door of their cell was opened.

"Come on, boy," a pirate said pulling him out of the cell. He closed the door but Barbossa stopped him.

"Bring the lassie, too," Barbossa said smiling at Anna. "I'd like to have a woman nearby when the curse is lifted."

Anna cringed at the thought and moved to the back of the cell trying to stay as far away as she could from Barbossa.

The pirates smiled. "Aye captain," one said and opened the cell. He walked in and grabbed Anna's arm forcefully, yanking her out of the cell.

"Come on, luv. There'd be no sense to be hiding," the pirate sneered.

"Leave her alone," Will said, anger clearly rising in his voice.

"I thought I told ye that we were done with negotiations, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said shutting Will up. He looked back at Anna. His eyes were apologizing but Anna smiled back weakly.

"I'll be fine, Will," Anna said quietly as they were pushed out on the deck.

"Shut up!" the pirate holding her yelled.

Pirates bound Will and Anna's hands with rope and were pushed into the boat with Barbossa. Most of the crew got into their own boats and came ashore also with them. The sky was dark. The air was cold and foggy, unusual for the Caribbean.

They rode in silence into the caves of the Isle de Muerta. Will looked at the familiar sights of crabs, skeletons and gold littering the caves. The only light came from the torches the pirates held. He looked at Anna who was nervously wringing her hands in each other. She looked up at him. He smiled weakly gaining a partial smile from Anna.

They looked away from each other as they heard a cheer from the pirates. The boats were beached and the pirates eagerly hopped out of the boats. A pirate grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her out of the boat. He didn't wait for her to catch her balance. She tripped on the side of the boat and nearly fell into the water. Will caught her arm and steadied her.

"Thanks," Anna smiled.

A pirate pushed her forward and into the opening of the cave where the chest lay.

"No reason to fret, just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood," a pirate said pushing Will past Anna.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner, we spill it all!" another pirate said and pushed Will forward even more.

"Guess there is reason to fret," the first pirate said and started laughing.

"Shut up," Anna said glaring at the pirates.

"What? Don't want us to poke fun at yer lover, eh?" the pirate snickered.

Anna stopped short. "He's not my lover," Anna said glaring at the pirates even more.

"Maybe not, but ye want to be, don't ye?" he asked and laughed pushing her forward through the crowd of pirates watching as Barbossa brought Will behind the chest of Aztec gold.

The pirates started chanting. Anna was now in front of the crowd, facing Will. He looked down at her and smiled weakly. She smiled for a split second back. She watched Barbossa take a knife out of his belt and raise it in the air, beginning a speech.

"Begun by blood, by blood un-" he began but was stopped suddenly as the chanting stopped along with it.

A/N: Ahhh! My chapters are getting shorter and shorter! I've got to make them longer! Hope you liked this chapter anyway. I did know the pirates names but Anna and Will don't and this chapter's mostly from their point of view so I didn't put the names down. Please review!


	12. The Curse is Lifted

A/N: Wow you guys actually liked my other chapter. You're just probably saying all that to be nice…lol. Just kidding, thanks very much for the reviews. I loved them. Maybe I should stop replying to them though; it's taking up a lot of room…oh well. I'll keep replying because I like my reviews to have a reply.

pghal6: Yeah, it's about time the stupid hot pirate actually recognized his emotions. Not sure he understands them though. Maybe I made him understand them too well in the last chapter. Eh, all hell will break loose soon, maybe, as long as everything goes to plan. Oh, and about this sequel you asked about, I have no comment, lol. Perfect answer right? No really, I really don't know, it only depends on how this story ends up.

nicole: I'll try my best to make this a long chapter. This is one of the most important parts of the movie so it should be a long chapter. I can't let myself be lazy anymore. The only reason the last chapter was short was because I only wanted it to be the lingering/waiting time before they reach the Isle de Muerta and there's really only so long I can ramble about Anna and Will's feelings before people get bored and start throwing stuff at me, lol.

American Drama: Favorite chapter eh? Wasn't mine but hey, if it's yours, I'm happy. Yeah, I was really depressed after writing that chapter for some reason. But, hey, finally figuring out you love someone less than a day before that certain someone dies is pretty depressing if you ask me.

Mystisch: Thanks for the complement! Actually I should be also thanking my awesome writing teacher too because if it wasn't for her, my stories would be crap, lol. I'm glad you like my story.

Forensic Photographer711: Don't worry! I won't forget about Lizzy! She'll pop in outta nowhere soon enough, lol. Sorry, I don't like clichés unless they're there purposely for a joke, lol. I most likely won't make Elizabeth end up with Jack unless I can't think of anything else, which I highly doubt. It's ok, I'm a loser too, lol.

poptart-angel: Thank you.

somegrl28: Oh he will eventually, it all really depends on what he wants to believe. And remember, he's a stupid, hot pirate so he might not make the best decision on a lot of things…yet. lol. Thanks for the review!

obliviongates: Well at least you liked how I ended that chapter, lol. I'm sorry it reminds you of your story. I try my hardest not to make it sound like yours but I can't really help it sometimes. Your last chapters didn't suck. I love professional sounding reviews! It makes my writing sound like its worth more than just a "nice story." Thanks so much. Oh, and you're pure evil, I hope you know that. Hurry up with this surprise now before I kill you.

Elizabeth: I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer, lol. Thanks for the review. Glad you like my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you do not recognize.

Chapter Twelve: The Curse is Lifted

The chanting of the pirates had stopped. Barbossa's eyes widened in fear and shock. Will, who had been leaning over the chest of Aztec gold, stood up straight in shock. Anna looked over to the side where everyone's gazes were directed. There stood Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Will said not believing his own eyes.

"S'not possible," Barbossa said, still in shock.

"Not probable!" Jack corrected and moved up through the crowd of pirates in front of the bo'sun.

Will's eyes grew with worry. If Jack got off the island, Elizabeth had to also. "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked.

Jack smiled. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington like she promised, and you get to die for her like you promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

Will glared down at Jack. Anna stared at Jack disbelievingly. 'How could she pick Norrington over Will?' she thought to herself.

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa yelled pointing his knife at Jack. He pushed Will so he was leaning over the chest once again. He raised his knife to Will's neck, ready to slit his throat. Anna looked away and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You don't want to be doin' that, mate," Jack said, interrupting Barbossa.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa sneered at Jack.

"Your funeral," Jack said, having to get the last word in. Barbossa rolled his eyes and stood up, irritated with Jack.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa asked glaring at Jack who smiled and began walking forward.

"Well, because…" Jack began. He was being held back by a pirate. He turned and slapped his hand off his shoulder. "Because the H.M.S. _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you," he finished pointing off randomly as if at the ship.

The pirates started panicking and looked to Barbossa for answers. They were stuck. Jack's smile widened. They had fallen into his trap. He walked up the giant pile of gold that the cursed chest sat on.

"But I know how you can get away," Jack said smiling sneakily.

Anna still stood among the pirates. She looked up to Jack trying to read what was going on in his head. She looked over at Will who narrowed his eyes at Jack, obviously doing the same she had just a minute ago. Barbossa looked up at Jack skeptically.

"Do ye really think I'm going to trust ye?" Barbossa asked folding his arms.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless._ They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet," Jack said sounding very convincing. "Of course you will take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore _Barbossa, savvy?" Jack smiled widely.

Anna looked away from Barbossa. She smiled too, knowing exactly what Jack was up to. 'Anything to get your ship back, eh?' she thought smiling.

"I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked turning his head sharply towards Will.

"No, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet," Jack's voice changed. It grew slower and had a mystical tone to it. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment."

Anna's smile widened as she noticed Will realizing what Jack was up to.

"For instance," Jack started again picking up four medallions from the chest. "After you've killed Norrington's men, every…last…one…" he said dropping three back into the chest. He sneakily pocketed one of the coins.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" Will said playing along with Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said sounding like he didn't care whether Will died or not.

Barbossa thought for a moment and broke the silence. "I want fifty percent of yer plunder," he said.

"Fifteen," Jack insisted.

"Forty," Barbossa shot back.

"Twenty-five!" Jack said, "and I'll buy you the hat, a really big one…commodore."

Barbossa pondered Jack's offer for a second. "We have an accord!" he said and shook hands with Jack.

Jack turned away and faced the pirates. "All hands to the boats!" he ordered. Everyone stayed in their places. "Apologies, you give the orders," Jack quickly said and bowed slightly to Barbossa.

"Gents, take a walk!" Barbossa ordered. The pirates laughed and turned to walk out. Only four of them stayed behind, including the one holding Anna's arm.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked worriedly as his plan began to fall apart in front of him. Barbossa turned and smiled evilly at Jack.

……………………

They caves were dark now. The torches the pirates once held had gone out. Only moonlight coming through cracks in the ceiling of the cave illuminated it. Barbossa sat at the bottom of the mountain of gold that lead up to the cursed gold. Will and Anna were being held in place by the other pirates. Jack wandered the cave looking at all the plunder.

"I'm sorry Will," Anna whispered.

Will looked up at her and smiled slightly. His eyes, though, were filled with pain.

"She did what she had to do," Will said weakly.

Anna's heart twisted in pain. She looked away from Will.

"I have to admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out, you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa said. Jack turned and walked towards Barbossa and tossed a gold statue to the side.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid," Jack said.

Will looked up at Jack nervously. That was a cue. Anna gave Jack a questioning look. He returned it by pulling a sword out of a pirate's sheath and kicking him into the water. He threw the sword to Will who amazingly caught it with his hands tied. Barbossa stood up suddenly and pulled his sword out and ran after Jack.

One of the pirates chased after Will. As the sword was ready to come down and hit Will, he turned around and it cut the rope that tied his hands together. He pulled his arms forward and fought with the pirate.

"Will!" Anna shouted, still standing still with her hands bound. Will turned and quickly cut the rope.

"Thanks," Anna said quickly and picked up a sword a pirate had dropped a while back. She followed after Will who was being attacked by three pirates at once. Jack and Barbossa passed by quickly.

"Yer off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters!" Barbossa said chasing after Jack.

Anna and Will fought off the pirates as best they could. There was only so long one could survive while fighting with someone who couldn't die. Anna tried parrying every blow thrown at her. She was growing tired and wasn't quick enough to block one of the stabs made at her. A cut formed on her right cheek from the corner of her lip to her ear. She wiped the blood away with the back of her hand, turning her head to Barbossa and Jack. Jack was on the ground and Barbossa was smiling triumphantly.

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said throwing his sword aside.

Jack stood up suddenly and stabbed Barbossa. He sighed and pulled the sword out. In a split second, the sword was in Jack's chest. Anna jumped back suddenly at the thought of Jack actually losing. Jack backed up into the moonlight and changed into the skeletal form.

"That's interesting," Jack said examining his hand. He then pulled out the medallion he kept from the chest. "I couldn't resist, mate," he said smiling at Barbossa, who began chasing after Jack again.

Anna turned just as a pirate charged after her. She raised her sword as a new rush of adrenaline surged through her. She parried every blow and made her way towards Will where she knew he could keep her from getting hurt.

Jack and Barbossa fought on. They came out in the open and to the chest. Barbossa sat down again as his chest heaved. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound, hmm?" Barbossa said annoyed with having to fight with Jack.

"Or you could surrender," Jack said as Barbossa lurched at him once again putting them both into another spout of fighting.

Anna saw Will getting tired and tried as best she could to watch his back as he watched hers. He was suddenly disarmed and knocked to the ground. A pirate chased after him and pointed his sword at him.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" the pirate shouted but was cut off.

"You like pain?" a voice sounded and Elizabeth came after the pirate with a golden pole of some sort. She hit the pirate across the head with it. "Try wearing a corset," she said glaring at the pirate lying on the ground. She looked at Will and gave him one end of the pole. He grabbed it and Elizabeth helped him up.

They gazed at each other for a split second but were distracted by Barbossa and Jack fighting. Elizabeth saw that Jack was also cursed.

"Who's side is Jack on?" she asked.

"At the moment?" Will replied smiling amusedly.

Elizabeth ran away from Will and over to Anna who was surrounded by the three pirates.

"Elizabeth?" Anna said as Elizabeth hit a pirate over the head.

"Hello Anna," she replied. Elizabeth threw the pole over to Will. He hit two of the pirates over the head and they were soon lined up. The three of them grabbed hold of the pole and drove it through the pirates. They tried to pull it out but to no avail.

Will ran over to the side and lit a grenade. He smiled and put it in the rib cage of the pirate in the middle. They pushed them back into the shadow from the moonlight. The pirate tried desperately to get the grenade out.

"No fair," the pirate said.

Will, Anna, and Elizabeth ran away as fast as they could. The grenade exploded. Will ran up to the cursed chest, picked up Barbossa's knife and cut his hand. Jack and Barbossa's fight moved its way over to them. Jack took out his knife and cut his hand and let it bleed on the medallion. He threw it up to Will who held the two medallions over the chest. Barbossa took out his gun and aimed it at Anna and Elizabeth. A shot fired.

Barbossa turned to Jack whose pistol was smoking.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa mocked. Jack smiled.

"He didn't waste it!" Will shouted heroically.

Barbossa turned and watched as Will dropped the medallions into the chest. Barbossa's eyes widened. He dropped his sword and opened his jacket revealing a bullet hole in his white shirt. Blood flowed out of it freely. Jack finally lowered his pistol.

"I feel…" Barbossa said painfully and pausing, "cold."

His eyes glazed over and he fell back onto the gold. An apple that was in his hand fell out and rolled down the pile into the water and floated away. Everyone still in the cave seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of…" Jack said walking away to a pile of gold and started sifting through it.

Will hopped down from the small hill of gold. Elizabeth had walked away, not ready to face Will yet.

"Commodore Norrington's a very lucky man," Will said distantly, gazing at Elizabeth who stood near another pile of gold.

Anna looked up at him. His eyes were tired and sad. She didn't know what to say. She looked back down at her feet.

"Will…" she started to say and looked up to see no one there. She found Will next to Elizabeth.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_," Elizabeth said quietly. She couldn't bear to look into Will's eyes.

"You're fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Will said just above a whisper. His heart twisted in pain at the word fiancé.

Elizabeth tried to smile but she was on the verge of tears. She turned and walked out of the cave to the boat that would take her back to the ship where her fiancé awaited his bride.

Jack swaggered over to Will with a gold crown on his head and gold in each of his arms looking very triumphant. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it," Jack informed Will pointing at Elizabeth. "Now if you'd be so kind I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

Jack swaggered away following Elizabeth. Will stayed in his place. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to see Elizabeth for he knew his heart would twist and lurch in pain at the sight of her. He wanted time to go backwards so none of this would have happened. He wanted to go back to when Elizabeth was still free.

Anna saw the pained look in Will's eyes. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his arm, waking him from his dreamlike state.

"Come on, Will," Anna said softly and nudged his arm slightly.

He nodded but didn't move.

"It's going to be okay," she assured softly.

She gently guided him to the boat until his senses cleared. Elizabeth sat in the back of the boat. Jack was in the front, looking as proud as ever. Will helped Anna in, sat down and began rowing away from the cursed Aztec gold. A weight seemed to be lifted off everyone's shoulders as the burden of the curse left their minds.

"What took ye so long, mate?" Jack asked as they finally made their way out of the caves. "My ship's waitin'."

Elizabeth sighed. Everyone turned to her. "Jack, about your ship," she started nervously.

"What about me ship?" Jack said looking at Elizabeth worriedly.

"It's just that…well…they decided to keep to the code," Elizabeth said looking down.

Jack turned forward again. His ship was gone. He would have to go back to the _Dauntless _and face bloody Norrington, most likely get arrested, and get hanged as Anamaria, Gibbs and the rest of the crew sailed away in his home.

They were out in the open again. The caves of the Isle de Muerta were far behind them.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said quietly.

Jack stayed facing forward. "They've done what's right by them, can't expect more than that," he replied, all happiness gone from his voice.

They rode the rest of the way to the _Dauntless_ in silence. No one dared to speak in fear of either losing control themselves, or causing someone else to lose control. Anna looked at Will who rowed the boat slowly to the ship. He was available now. She could have him if she wanted to. But she knew that she would forever live in Elizabeth's shadow. She would sit everyday watching as Will would think about Elizabeth. No, that would be just as bad as cage high class begged to lock her in. She would have to think about Will everyday for the rest of her life, as Will thought about Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's heart constantly lurched inside her. She hated what she was doing to Will. She broke his heart. 'It's all for the best. I am the governor's daughter. I must accept my duties in life, which includes being wed to a man of high stature that I don't love. There's no such thing as love in my position, only power and money,' she thought to herself. All of her dreams of breaking down the boundaries set by society came crashing down on top of her.

A/N: lol. I stole some stuff from the writers' commentary on Pirates of the Caribbean. If you haven't watched it, I'm sorry if you don't understand what I'm talking about. Eh…depressing end to a chapter, I'm sorry. I tried to make it longer, but I had to write it in intervals. One part before I went skating, one part between skating and church, and one part after company came for dinner so if it sounds choppy, that's why. Please review!


	13. Engagement

A/N: Ahhh! Unlucky ch. 13! lol. Glad you all liked the last chapter. Once again, sorry about it being depressing. Hope you enjoy this one!

pghal6: I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you, lol. Asking me about the sequel again, eh? Well I've been thinking about it but I still have to see how I end this story before I even start to outline anything else. Thanks for the review!

Mystisch: More's coming! Hope you like this chapter.

Forensic Photographer711: Please don't puke. I don't like puking. This chapter isn't much of a picker upper but I tried to make it a little happier.

obliviongates: Yay! I influenced something in your sequel! I feel so special, lol! It's okay to feel sorry for Elizabeth, lol. Glad you felt that. It's what I was aiming for everyone to feel. You're asking about sequels now too? lol. As I said before, it depends on how I end this story, and if I can think up a story for it. Well, until a week I shall hate you, lol, jk. And no it's not helping.

somegrl28: don't we all wish Will would forget about Elizabeth? Thanks for the review!

poptart-angel: Yeah, I've noticed a lot of soap opera scenes but nobody's complained so I didn't do anything about it. True work of genius, eh? You could say that lol. I'll try not to torture Will and Anna too much.

nicole: Glad you liked my chapter, even though it was depressing. Don't worry, Anna will be with someone. (laughs evilly)

American Drama: Yeah that does suck but it hasn't happened to me though…yet. Here's another quick update.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you don't recognize.

Chapter Thirteen: Engagement

The soldiers and sailors aboard the _Dauntless_ were celebrating when Anna, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth returned. They didn't ask why because they knew that Barbossa's crew had been defeated. Elizabeth stepped on the deck first, startling Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann, who were standing right there.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington exclaimed.

"Hello, James," Elizabeth said smiling weakly.

"Are you alright?" her father asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth said looking up as Will climbed on deck helping Anna up along with him.

"We'd best get you inside so you can rest," the governor said leading Elizabeth away.

Jack finally made it up on the deck with the gold crown still on his head and just a fraction of his plunder in his arms. Norrington gave him a cold glare as he made it aboard.

"How nice to see you again, Sparrow," Norrington sneered.

Jack smiled. "Aye, same here," he said making Norrington glare more.

"Well, I say it's about time we put you in the brig so you can begin your contemplation on the meaning of 'silent as the grave,'" Norrington said coldly and motioned for two soldiers to come and take Jack below.

Anna and Will watched amusedly as the two soldiers attempted to keep Jack quiet and tried to maneuver him down the stairs below deck. Their attention was suddenly averted as Norrington began speaking again.

"Miss Wilson? Is that you?" Norrington said with his high-class, snobby voice.

Anna looked down at her feet. She couldn't hide from anyone now. There was no where for her to run to. She nodded.

"Gillette!" Norrington called. A naval officer with a powdered wig like Norrington's walked over.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Retrieve Lieutenant Wilson for me, please. Tell him I've found his daughter," Norrington said just above a whisper but Anna could still hear him.

She knew she was in big trouble now. Her father was here and he would see her in sailor's clothing, dirty and not presentable at all. She anticipated the scolding that was to come. She looked up at Will who was smiling slightly.

"Good luck," he whispered and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Thanks," Anna said looking back down to her feet. "I'll need it."

Will smiled to himself and laughed making Anna laugh quietly also. They looked up and saw an older looking man wearing a naval uniform and coming towards them.

"I'll leave you with your father," Will said quietly.

Anna nodded. Will walked away to the port side of the ship and leaned on the rail. Anna's father moved closer. His expression changed from annoyance to gratitude as he saw his daughter standing on the deck.

"Anna!" he nearly shouted and ran to her.

Anna forced a smile back. He moved forward and embraced her tightly without delay. Anna stiffened slightly from shock. She slowly moved her arms up and hugged her father back. After a couple minutes her father moved back and looked her over.

"What happened to you? What are you wearing?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"My…um…skirt ripped so I had to wear these," Anna lied and began fidgeting.

"Well, we'd best get you into some appropriate clothes before we get back to Port Royal. Your mother will have a fit if she sees you like this," he said leading her to the captain's quarters where Elizabeth had been led to. He rapped on the door.

"Yes?" a female voice called from the other side, obviously Elizabeth's.

"Are you decent?" Lieutenant Wilson asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered.

Anna's father opened the door and let her in.

"I hope you don't mind some company," he said and closed the door.

Anna stayed near the door. Elizabeth sat at a desk. Only a couple of candles were lit and some moonlight came through the windows so there were still some dark corners and areas.

"It's okay, Anna," Elizabeth said breaking the silence, "you can sit down."

Anna walked over to another chair by the desk and slumped down into it like she weighed five hundred pounds. She hadn't slept in a couple of days and was exhausted. She forgot her weariness and looked up at Elizabeth. Her eyes were tired and sad. Anna knew who she was thinking about.

"Why did you do it?" Anna asked snapping Elizabeth out of her daydream.

"What?" she asked surprised at Anna's question.

"Why did you choose Norrington?" Anna asked more clearly.

Elizabeth sighed and buried her face in her hands. She looked up again, directly at Anna. "I don't know," she said. Anna could tell she was lying.

"Elizabeth, there's got to be a good reason. You're a woman that wouldn't give into what society wanted for her. You're stronger than that," Anna said, surprised at her own words.

"I know…" Elizabeth said distantly.

There was a long silence. Anna rested her head on the back of the chair, assuming the conversation was over.

"James wouldn't have risked it," Elizabeth said quietly.

Anna looked up. "What?"

"James wouldn't have gone to save Will if I hadn't accepted his proposal," Elizabeth said.

Anna sat quietly now curious at what happened on Elizabeth's voyage to the Isle de Muerta on the _Dauntless_.

"Did you tell him about the curse?" Anna asked.

"No," Elizabeth said laughing sarcastically. "He definitely wouldn't have risked it then."

'Duh, how could I ask such a stupid question,' Anna thought to herself. "Well, Will's safe now. Go back on what you said and stay with Will," she said surprising herself once again.

"What?" Elizabeth asked out of surprise.

"You heard me," Anna said quietly.

Elizabeth was speechless. She saw the sadness in Anna's eyes and saw how hard it was for her to say that.

"I would not give my word lightly," Elizabeth said softly, remembering a conversation she had with Norrington earlier.

"I wish you could hear yourself," Anna said. "You sound so hopeless."

"I know," Elizabeth said trying to laugh at herself. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

Anna eyed Elizabeth suspiciously. "What? Trying to get you to marry Will?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know you love him Anna," she said softly.

Anna's eyes widened. Was it that obvious? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's obvious. The way you look at him and your actions when you talk to him," Elizabeth said.

"How would you know? You were on the _Interceptor_ with us for less than a day," Anna said sharply.

"A lot can happen in a day," Elizabeth said simply.

Anna was silent. She couldn't say that she didn't love Will. If she tried her voice would falter immediately, she knew it. She simply nodded. "Tell Will that you love him, Elizabeth or your life will be ruined forever," Anna said.

"I can't do that. I would only hurt him more," Elizabeth said.

Anna felt bad for Elizabeth. Any hard feeling she had once felt towards her because Will loved her was gone. She scooted her chair over to her and hugged her tightly, knowing that that's what she needed. Elizabeth accepted the hug and leaned into Anna.

"You're such a good friend, Anna," Elizabeth said.

"I haven't known you long enough for you to say that though," Anna replied.

"But it seems like I've known you forever."

…………………

Anna stood at the window of the captain's quarters. Elizabeth was sleeping in the small bed on the side of the room. Anna couldn't sleep. She tried several times but her eyes wouldn't close. She couldn't get comfortable. She felt as though she were being held back from everything. She couldn't breathe while inside that tiny room.

Anna opened the door to the cabin as quietly as she could and walked outside. Her hair danced lightly on the cool night breeze. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the deck with an eerie blue color. Only a few soldiers and sailors were on deck. She sighed with relief as she saw that neither Commodore Norrington nor her father were on deck. She walked to the side of the ship and looked over the side. The black water lapped gently against the sides of the ship, making it rock gently.

She gazed into the water and fell into a dreamlike state, forgetting her surroundings. She heard a sound behind her and snapped out of it, but didn't turn around. She heard the noise again. It sounded like footsteps moving towards her. She stayed still and waited for it to go away. It was soon next to her.

"I didn't expect you to be up now," a deep voice said.

Anna looked up and saw the all too familiar dark eyes of Will Turner. She smiled slightly.

"Hello, Will," she said and turned to look out at the black sea again. "Didn't expect to see you out here either."

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply.

"Same," Anna said distantly, falling under the spell of the sea once again.

An awkward silence fell over them. Will looked over to Anna. She looked so peaceful, gazing out to the sea like that. It was though she belonged out there. She seemed so happy but so sad at the same time. She seemed forced herself out of the dreamlike state she fell into and looked up at Will. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" she asked softly.

He was dangerously close to her now. Anna could feel his breath on her skin. His hand raised and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and soon felt warm lips pressed against hers.

'Oh no, Anna, no! Don't do it, pull away now!' a voice inside her head warned. Anna didn't listen.

The kiss deepened for what seemed like hours but only lasted a couple of seconds. The screaming of the voice in the back of Anna's head was too hard to handle. She pulled away quickly, realizing what was really happening. She looked down at her feet and breathed heavily.

"Oh, god," Will said turning away and burying his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes and leaned on the side of the ship. "I'm so sorry."

Anna shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "No, it's…it's alright," she managed to say. "I mean, it would have been alright, but…" she trailed off.

Will looked up.

"You still love her," Anna said quietly.

Will stood speechless. "What?" he said.

"You still love Elizabeth, and don't deny it, Will," Anna said looking at him straight in the eyes.

Will looked down at his feet.

"She's out of my reach now," he said simply.

Anna rolled her eyes, annoyed at having to repeat the conversation she had with Elizabeth with Will. She grew tired suddenly and yawned.

"I'll just go back to my cabin," Anna said awkwardly and smiled slightly at Will.

Will nodded. "I'll…um…see you…around," he said.

"Yeah," Anna said quietly and walked to her cabin. She could tell it was goodbye to Will then.

…………………

The sun shone brightly over the Caribbean Sea. The sky was a bright blue and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. Sailors ran around the deck of the _Dauntless_, doing the duties they had to do in order to dock at Port Royal. The island of Jamaica was clearly visible along with the bustling port.

Anna stood on the deck looking away from the land. She couldn't stand land at that moment. She wanted to be at sea. Her heart ached knowing she would have to leave it soon.

"Why do you look out to sea when there is land so near?" a voice asked.

Anna looked up to see her father, standing proud next to her.

"I don't know. Ever since we've left the Isle de Muerta, I haven't been able to keep my mind off the sea," she said quietly.

Her father laughed quietly. "That's what I felt the first time I went to sea. It was at the crossing from England. That's why I joined the navy," he said proudly.

"I guess when something calls to you, you must answer it," Anna said.

"Well, I also joined the navy to get higher status in society so I could marry your mother," he said quietly and smiled at Anna.

"You must've loved her very much," Anna said distantly, her manners were kicking back in.

"Oh yes," he said. "I only wish you could've had the same."

Anna raised her eyebrow and looked up at her father.

"Anna, I need to speak with you about something important," he said, his voice changing from lighthearted to serious.

"About what?" she asked.

"Marriage," he said simply.

Anna's heart stopped. Marriage? She couldn't get married now. No she wasn't ready.

"Anna, I know how much you would prefer to marry because of love, but I hope that you will find this man to be very fine and that you learn to love him," he said, not looking into his daughter's eyes. He couldn't bear to see the anger in them.

"An arranged marriage? Are you insane?" Anna shouted.

"Anna, please listen to me," he begged with his daughter.

"Why? What's so important about this man?" she asked.

Her father sighed and rubbed his temples. "Anna, your mother and I are having serious money problems. Please, if you marry him, you will not have these problems," he said.

"Oh, so it's all about money isn't it?" Anna shouted.

"Anna, please!" her father shouted.

Anna shut up suddenly seeing the hurt in her father's eyes.

"Anna, we're going to lose the house soon. The king isn't so kind to those who can't pay their debts. All hope is lost if we don't have money. We'll be sent to Georgia to work off our debt," he said quietly.

Anna stood in shock. "What?" she said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We didn't want to concern you with it. Please, do this," he pleaded with his daughter.

Anna stood quietly. She was stuck. She had to marry whoever this bloke was. "Who is he?" She asked quietly.

"Lieutenant Matthew Anderson," her father answered simply.

Anna's mind raced. The dream she had aboard the _Interceptor_ suddenly flooded back into her mind. She was going to be locked up in that house forever. She couldn't let that happen, but she had to. She nodded slightly.

"Thank you," her father said and kissed her on the cheek before walking away. The _Dauntless_ was almost docked by then.

Anna turned from the sea and saw two soldiers bringing Jack up from the brig. She laughed a bit to herself, trying not to be so upset about her situation but it didn't help. Her mind suddenly raced and she worried about Jack's fate. She ran up to the Commodore who was standing near the helm.

"What's going to happen to Jack?" she asked quickly.

"Miss Wilson, hello. I suppose a short drop and a sudden stop tomorrow will do the trick," he said coldly and walked away from Anna, leaving her at the helm.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter's too depressing or "soap operaish" (as my friend would say). I tried not to make it so upsetting, but in order to go with my storyline I had to. Please review!


	14. Home

A/N: Wow, lots of reviews to reply on. Not that it's a burden though! I love getting them! Here's another chapter for all my lovely reviewers! Oh yeah, there's some flashbacks thrown in here so if you get lost with the setting changes, I'm very sorry.

obliviongates: Yeah, things have to be depressing sometimes. I've learned it the hard way in a lot of books my teacher made me read in English. Thank you so much for posting your story! I love it, I love it, I love it!

Robinisawesome: Aw man, you're ruining all my fun of torturing Anna and my readers by saying she can't marry him. But don't worry; I won't torture Anna too much. (he he he.)

American Drama: Oh so now that was your favorite chapter, I see. Well, you could say this story is coming to an end or you could say it's just the middle. It all depends on how you want to look at it, lol. (Cryptic, aren't I?)

RC: I'd like to see Anna and Will together too, but I seem to have no power over what my fingers decide to type so I'm just reading this story same as you. I really don't know what my chapters are about till I read them over again.

somegrl28: I don't think Will will ever stop being stupid.

Elizabeth: Yeah poor Anna caught in the middle of her parents and her own needs. Well, I can't really tell you if Will and Anna will be together because that would give everything away!

Forensic Photographer711: Love triangles are so fun though! Don't worry, happiness will come…eventually.

Mystisch: Yeah, yeah, I know. But if everything just went right for Anna, then this story would be boring. I know Will's a fine man but as I said, the story would be boring if I didn't throw in the arranged marriage thing.

Pghal6: I'm afraid the madness will never end as long as I have control of this story. I am quite insane, really (just in case you haven't figured that out yet) but I promise the love will begin…eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Anna Wilson and any other characters you do not recognize.

Chapter Fourteen: Home

Anna stood next to Lieutenant Anderson in the crowd of people watching the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow. She was in a tight, fitted dress and corset like she used to wear before she left with Will. She had forgotten how awful the dresses were and how breathing was out of the question when wearing them. The man standing next to her, her fiancé, stood proud fully dressed in his naval uniform, complete with a powdered wig. He was handsome, no doubt, but there was something about him that made Anna uncomfortable from the moment she met him, the night before Jack's hanging, when she returned to Port Royal.

"Anna dear, you will find Lieutenant Anderson a very fine man," Anna's mother said happily as Anna, her mother, and father rode in a carriage to Lieutenant Anderson's home for dinner.

Anna was to be engaged that night. She was forced into it by her father's guilt trip. Her heart hammered in her chest as they rode past the blacksmith's shop where she had first had the idea of being interested in Will Turner. The shop was illuminated and she could see the silhouette of someone inside, working, most likely Will.

The carriage came to a halt in front of a large house with a very large amount of land. A footman came and opened the carriage door, helping Anna and her mother out while her father got out on his own. They walked to the door and were greeted by a butler.

"Good evening," the butler said. "The lieutenant is expecting you. Please take a seat in the parlor."

The parlor was finely furnished with imported furniture from all over the world. The walls were decorated with fine art from the renaissance, such as works by Leonardo da Vinci. Anna's parents marveled at the luxuries and were satisfied with what they would receive out of this marriage.

Anna sat quietly on a sofa with her head down. She imagined herself on a ship away from all standards of society and all judgment. She liked her life as a pirate, although she was considered a criminal. No one had any expectations of her. She was free.

Anna's daydream was interrupted when Lieutenant Anderson walked into the room.

"Good evening Lieutenant Wilson, Mrs. Wilson," he greeted smiling politely. He turned and looked at Anna. "Good evening Miss Wilson. You are the one your father has talked so much about. Now I see that what he has said is the complete truth."

Anna kept her head down and faked as smile. "I am quite flattered, Lieutenant Anderson," she said trying to be polite as possible.

"Please, call me Matthew," he said and took her hand, placing a kiss on her fingers. Anna nearly jumped back with surprise and rubbed her hand lightly.

Anna felt a nudge on her arm and looked up to her fiancé. The memory of the night before melted away back to the fort, where Jack Sparrow stood at the noose. Anna noticed that she was rubbing her hand, which now showcased a diamond engagement ring. She wanted to take it off forever and fling it into the ocean where it would be forgotten, but the forces that be would never allow it.

"Anna, are you alright? You seem…uncomfortable," Matthew asked quietly.

Anna looked up to him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look flushed," he insisted.

"It's just the heat," she said trying not to sound annoyed.

She looked back down to the square cut diamond ring. The memory of the night before came flooding back to her.

Anna's family and Matthew sat at the dinner table. The two lieutenants talked mostly of politics and the navy, boring stuff like that. Anna's mother listened intently and nodded in agreement with all of her husband's opinions. Anna pretended to be listening as she went through the sequence of events when she was away from Port Royal in her head.

"I believe, sir, that you have brought your extravagant daughter here to hear about my offer made to your family," Matthew said changing the topic.

"Oh yes, Anna has heard of the situation I am in and of how kind and generous you have been to us Lieutenant," Anna's father said, clearly sucking up to him so that he would be sure to get the money he sought after.

"Miss Wilson, I would like to ask of your hand in marriage," Matthew said smiling.

Anna kept her head down. She knew she was supposed to act flattered but she wasn't. This marriage was just a business deal. She knew what she had to say but when she raised her head and opened her mouth to answer, her voice didn't seem to work.

"Speechless from flattery, most likely," Anna's father spoke for her.

"I would very much like for Miss Wilson to answer for herself, though," Matthew said still smiling at Anna.

Anna nodded slightly knowing that speaking was out of the question. Her throat closed up and she stood strong against the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Excellent! I knew you were a smart woman, Anna," Matthew said knowing it was safe now to go on a first name basis.

Anna faked a quick smile as her stomach churned. She felt as she was about to puke.

"Excuse me," she managed to croak out, "I need some fresh air. Such a commitment is very overwhelming."

"I understand. You may be excused," Matthew said and turned to talk to Anna's father some more.

Anna walked out of the room and could faintly hear the beginning of her father and fiancé's conversation.

"Do not think Lieutenant that your daughter is enough in return for me helping you out of debt. She is not worth what I'm giving you, especially after her encounter with pirates I've heard so much about," Matthew said in a cold voice. "You will owe me when you get back on your feet."

Anna clenched her fists at her side and practically ran out the door to breathe deep the cool night air.

"Damn greedy bastard," she swore under her breath and kicked the gravel on the path to the front door.

She looked up and saw a building in the distance that she knew to be the town jail. Her heart started racing as she remembered Jack's sentence to be hung the next morning, and she quickly left the home of Lieutenant Matthew Anderson without a second thought.

The jail was dimly lit with a few torches here and there. The soldiers that were supposed to be guarding the door were sleeping so Anna was able to slip by them and to Jack's cell. He sat next to the window that looked out to the bay that Port Royal sat at.

"Jack," Anna said quietly.

He turned his head and smiled his usual mischievous smile, but the usual spark in his eyes was missing.

"'ello luv," he said, "thought you'd be at home having tea with your little upper class friends."

Anna shook her head. "I don't have any little upper class friends. They're all to shallow."

"Wha' 'bout Will then?" Jack asked smiling as the spark started to return to his eyes.

Anna smiled slightly and laughed a little. "My parents would kill me to know that I even spoke to him."

"They knew you was with pirates," Jack said simply.

"They think I was kidnapped like Elizabeth," Anna said laughing a little to herself at how easily she was able to fool her parents.

"Ah, I see. So you do have a liar inside you somewhere," Jack said smiling with his usual spark back fully.

Anna laughed out loud. "You know your going to die in less than a day. We should probably think up some escape plan. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was beat by the Royal Navy."

"Aye, young Mr. Turner was here earlier. He's the one who knocked out those guards over there. We've got a nice plan going," Jack said smiling.

"Oh…" Anna said feeling a bit jealous because she was left out of Jack and Will's plan.

"Don't ye worry, though. We thought up of something for you in case you came by and wanted in on the plan."

Anna looked up and smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Aye."

She pondered the thought of engaging in rebellion with pirates and smiled.

"What do you need me to do, cap'n?" she asked making Jack smile.

"Ye'll be there tomorrow and most likely with your father and that bloke lieutenant…captain, whatever, Anderson."

Anna nodded.

"So ye'll be standing with the navy, eh?"

She nodded again.

"I need ye to distract 'em in some way. Will can't very well save me with the navy on his arse so it'll be very kind of you to keep the navy distracted for at least a couple seconds."

Anna laughed. "Alright, I think I can manage that."

Jack smiled and saw her hand with a diamond ring on it. "Where'd ye get that, luv?"

Anna looked down at her hand and rubbed at her hand where the ring lay. "I'm engaged."

"No!" Jack said sarcastically. "Who the 'ell wants to get married to you?"

Anna half-smiled. "It's more of a business arrangement rather than a marriage. My father's in debt and if I marry this bloke, my father will be able to pay off his debts. I'm merely a tool."

"Ye could come with me on me ship when I hunt down Anamaria and get me _Pearl_ back," Jack said smiling. "Being a tool to work on the ship's a lot more useful than just getting married."

"Thanks," Anna said sarcastically and Jack smiled.

"Eh, it's fine, luv. If I escape in one piece, the _Pearl _could always use more helpful hands," Jack said.

Anna smiled knowing that going out to sea was what she wanted most…along with being with Will Turner.

"I'll consider the offer," she said.

"Better decide quick, luv. Ye got one night to consider it," Jack said.

With that, Anna turned and left the jail and ran back to Matthew's house with a new spring in her step knowing that she would be able to leave this hell hole the next day, as long as Jack doesn't screw up his escape plan.

The memory melted away once again as an official began to speak and drums began playing as Jack's execution was about to begin.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known…" the official began.

Anna smiled to herself as she saw Jack correct the official quietly by saying "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"…for your willful commission of crime against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be sighted herewith, piracy, smuggling…" the official continued.

Elizabeth stood in a shaded and set aside area with her father and Commodore Norrington. She hated watching Jack stand there all alone in front of his death.

"This is wrong," she said just loud enough for her father to hear.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all," the governor said looking straight forward at Jack.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" the official continued.

Anna smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Only you, Jack, only you…" she whispered.

"What was that?" Matthew asked looking down at Anna who smiled back at him.

"Oh, nothing," she said putting her polite voice on.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you've been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul," the official finished.

Will stood among the crowds looking up at Jack. He had seen Anna standing next to an officer of the navy with a diamond ring on her left ring finger. She had promised herself to someone else. He remembered her short talk with him on the _Dauntless_. She had meant what she said when she told him to go with Elizabeth. He saw Elizabeth standing next to her father and fiancé. He knew he had to tell her now or be lost.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth…I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you," he began knowing the path he was choosing. "I love you."

Anna, who had seen Will walk over to Elizabeth, stiffened at the words. She had known from the moment she saw Will look at Elizabeth that she would never be with him, but him saying it took her back. She felt as though someone punched her in the stomach. Her mind went blank and forgot her whole plan of distracting the navy.

She saw Will out of the corner of her eye moving towards the platform which Jack stood on. The whole plan came back to her. She saw Elizabeth faint, distracting the Commodore and her father. Anna smiled and fell backwards gripping her fiancé's arm.

"Anna?" he said kneeling down. "Anna!"

She didn't move until she felt her fiancé leave her and run off somewhere else. She sat up and saw Jack and Will running towards the edge of the fort. Anna ran behind the navy until Jack and Will were surrounded by muskets aimed at them in a tight circle.

"I thought I'd have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape plan, but not from you," Norrington said pointing his sword at Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" the governor scolded Will.

"And a good man!" Will said dropping his sword.

Anna smiled at his firmness with the officials that normally would break a man in this position.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boot instead of one, so be it," Will said. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington sneered at Will who just raised his eyebrows.

"It's right here, between you and Jack," Will said firmly.

"As is mine!" Elizabeth said out of nowhere and cut through the circle of soldiers to stand next to Will.

Anna had thought of standing in front of Jack and offering her life for a friend's, but she was stopped from going anywhere from the firm hand of her father's gripping her upper arm.

"Elizabeth!" the governor said trying to stop his daughter from putting herself in a dangerous situation. "Lower your weapons! For goodness sake, put them down!" he said to the soldiers.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth lowering his sword from Will's neck.

"It is," Elizabeth said simply.

There was a long and awkward silence between Elizabeth and her former fiancé before Jack spoke.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" he said to the governor and walked over to Norrington. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, know that." He walked back to Will and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, it would have never of worked between us darling, I'm sorry. Will!"

Will looked up acknowledging Jack.

"Nice hat," he said smiling and looked down at Anna.

"Coming, luv?" Jack asked.

Anna moved to walk forward but was stopped by the iron vise grip of her father. She knew she was stuck.

"Not today," she said quietly.

"Aye, I'll be back, don't worry," Jack said smiling, making Anna's father glare at him more than he had been.

"Gents, this is the day that you will always remember as the day that you…" Jack began to say but tripped over the edge of the fort, falling into the water.

Everyone in the area ran to the edge of the fort to see Jack treading water.

"Idiot, he has nowhere to go but back to the noose!" an officer said.

"Sail ho!" the sentry called making everyone's head turn to the _Black Pearl_ which was sailing towards Jack.

Jack swam to it happily and was quickly pulled aboard.

Anna smiled to herself and was pulled away by her father. "Anna, don't you dare pull a stunt like that ever again! You are going to stay right here for the rest of your life married to Matthew! You will never go near that pirate ever again!" her father yelled and pulled her away.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to see the kiss shared between Will and Elizabeth or the acceptance of their wedding that would take place soon. She knew nothing that happened at the fort after Jack escaped. She just went home and waited for the _Black Pearl_ to call her home.

She sat at her bedroom window looking out to the sea for a week, coming out only to eat. It was during the night that her salvation came. The dark ship appeared in the harbor. Anna, with everything she needed packed away in a sack, waiting for her, changed into the clothes Anamaria gave her. She had hidden them in her closet behind all the dresses. She took off her engagement ring and wrote a note of a short goodbye and left it on her desk. Before she knew it she was standing on a dock in the harbor as Jack pulled up in a rowboat with Gibbs and Anamaria.

"Told you I'd come back," Jack said smiling.

"I've been waiting," Anna said smiling back.

Jack stood there with his arms crossed and looked over her. "You sailor!" he barked at her, making her jump back about ten feet.

"Aye?" she said quietly.

"Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked smiling.

Anna laughed. "Wind in the sails," she said imitating Cotton's parrot.

She got in the boat and rowed to the _Black Pearl_ and left to sea, the only place she could now call home.

A/N: The end…or not? lol. Yeah, I really don't want it to end there either. Therefore, what you've all been asking for will happen. Drum roll please! A sequel! Yay! lol. You've all probably guessed it already. But first, I have an after word kind of think coming soon so keep reading! Please review.


	15. Afterword

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading Just a Fantasy. That wasn't the first story I attempted to write (fanfic or original fic) but it was the first I actually finished. I was actually worried at one point that I wouldn't finish this one, lol.Now this story's all over (sobs) but the sequel's coming for all youwho can't handleit all ending there.

Well, a special thanks to my reviewers!

obliviongates: You were there with me from the start and you were there to keep me going when I really felt like giving up. Your reviews were so helpful. Thanks so much! Oh! And your stories rock! You're a great writer. Keep up the good work!

LalaInDeKitchen: Your reviews were great. Thanks for everything!

American Drama: Your reviews were really helpful. Thanks! Oh, and well this story was a kinda WillOC but don't worry, just because Will chose Elizabeth doesn't mean I can mess around with the plot and make everything go my way. It's my story! It will be more WillOCish in the sequel, I promise.

Forensic Photographer711: Thank you for all your reviews. I really loved them! Oh and having Anna see Will and Liz kiss would have killed her along with me, lol.

pghal6: Your reviews were really helpful. Thanks so much!

somegrl28: Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories. Your reviews were great!

Mystisch: Thanks for your reviews. I loved them all.

To anyone else that I missed but appreciate just as dearly as everyone else (lol, I'm such a suck-up): Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Hope you all come back and read the sequel.

Now about this sequel…

It might take me a while to post it (please don't kill me!) because I have to outline a good plot and everything, and frankly, I'm not so great at making up my own plots. There will be more going on between Will and Anna and some new major character OCs maybe. I'll try hard asI can to get the sequel out to you guys soon.

Summary: It's been a year since Anna escaped Port Royal and joined the crew of the Black Pearl and she's never been back. When they decide to return to Port Royal for a visit, all hell shall break loose.

Okay, so this summary is kinda vague, mostly because my whole plot to this story is kinda vague too. I'll figure it out eventually. Hope it doesn't sound too crappy. I'll post what crap I have in my head for the first chapter, really just a snippet (lol, funny word) I thought of. It might not be exactly the same as the sequel's first chapter but here's the idea.

Chapter One

The _Black Pearl_ floated calmly in the cool Caribbean waters. It was merely a shadow in the dim light of the moon. All the crew slept in their hammocks in the forecastle, all but one. Anna Wilson stood on the deck looking up to the stars, something she had done every night for the last year. Although she could've been nearly halfway around the world from Port Royal within the last year, she always would think that back in the town she left, William Turner could be looking at those same stars. Yes, it had been nearly a year since she had last seen him, yet she had always fantasized about him. Her heart never seemed to get over him. She knew he was most likely blissfully married, but she still dreamed of him and saw him in everything. Her mind would tell her it was all just a fantasy; just like the adventure she had taken with Will and Jack a year ago, just a fantasy…

Anna's heart fluttered wildly in her chest, though it wasn't from a particularly good fantasy. No…this was because when the sun rose, the crew would awake and get to work so they could finish their journey to the town that sat just on the horizon. The _Black Pearl_ would be docking in Port Royal for the first time in a year. She didn't want to go back and face what would be waiting for her. Her family would be there. Her former fiancé, Lieutenant Anderson, would be there. Will would be there.

The stars began to fade away and the sky turned from black to dark blue and soon purple. The sun was rising, and with it came a red sky. Just the omen Anna needed to prepare herself for the day.

"Red sky at morning, sailors take warning," a voice said behind Anna, startling her out of her thoughts.

She turned and saw Gibbs standing there, sipping from his flask of alcohol.

"Not really something we need right now, eh?" Anna said folding her arms in front of her.

"It's alright, luv," Jack said out of nowhere, "Ye can handle it. Ye've handled much worse."

Anna nodded in agreement. She hand handled herself well as a pirate. Port Royal should be a piece of cake after all the places she'd been to around the world.

"What could be worse than Madagascar, luv?" Jack said smiling.

Anna grimaced at the memory of their little visit to the pirate island off the eastern coast of Africa. That was an experience she'd never forget and never forgive Jack for it either.

"I have no idea why I still trust you Jack," Anna said shaking her head, smiling, and looked to the east at the sunrise.

"'Cause I'm dishonest!" Jack said smiling, "I thought you knew this already."

"True…" Anna replied now staring at the black shape of an island on the horizon that was the island of Jamaica. They would arrive by afternoon.

Slowly but surely, the crew woke up and got to their duties without complaint. They hoisted the anchor and unfurled the sails, and soon, they were back on their way to Port Royal. It was a stupid idea, really, to go back. But everyone had no choice but to trust Jack and all his wild decisions. For it was because of him that they were all still alive. It was because of him that they could get away with anything.

………………………

Will walked slowly to Elizabeth Swann's home nervously. He didn't understand why he was always still nervous whenever he had to go there. He always felt awkward and out of place at her house, like he didn't belong there. He wished he could just spend time with Elizabeth in the open and familiar air instead of going through the humiliation of sitting at tea. This was how the rest of his life was going to be. Gradually over the last year, Will began to understand the confines of high society that Anna always complained about.

Will's head shot up. He was doing it again, thinking about the woman that ran away to the sea a year ago, the woman that that followed his dream. He had hoped she'd one day come back. He had hoped for a year and it never happened. He was ready to give up any hope of seeing the _Black Pearl_ ever again.

………………………

Elizabeth sat near her bedroom window looking out to the sea, so peaceful and calm in the morning light. Something caught her eye. Will was walking up the path to her house. She sighed knowing she was going to put him through another long and boring day at the Swann residence.

She hadn't gotten dressed yet; no one knew she was up. She enjoyed the peace of the morning before her hectic days began. This was her time to herself and no one could take that away from her.

A knock came at the door. Her time was up. She stood up and hit the journal that sat on her lap, where she wrote all her true feelings during these peaceful mornings.

"Come in," she said sweetly.

The door opened and two maids walked in. They walked to the closet and pulled out a dress for Elizabeth to suffocate in that day. Elizabeth walked behind the dressing screen and braced herself as her corset was fastened. The heavy wool dress came next. It was still morning and she was already sweltering hot. Her hair was piled on top of her head letting only a few strands fall down, framing her face. A butler then walked into the room.

"Miss, Mr. Turner has arrived. He's waiting in the parlor," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and he left. She stood up and walked downstairs to meet her blacksmith pirate. She found Will sitting quietly on the sofa and twiddling his thumbs nervously. She smiled and sat next to him, placing her hand on his. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Will," Elizabeth said in her sweet voice.

"Good morning," he said nervously.

"Why are you still nervous when you're here? We're getting married on Saturday. You're going to have to warm up to me sometime," Elizabeth teased nervously.

Will laughed drawing a laugh from Elizabeth, that perfect melodic laugh that he loved so much. His mind wandered away again to the _Black Pearl_.

"Do you think they'll come?" Will asked, "Jack and the crew of the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth shrugged. "It'd be very surprising if they got our invitation. It's been a year Will and we haven't heard anything from them. I don't think they'd risk Norrington. He'll be on special guard for the wedding I assume," she said quietly.

Will's heart sunk as any last trace up hope that he had of seeing them again. He knew he should have run away to the sea when he had the chance, but he rejected his heart's calling for Elizabeth. His new place was in the confines of high society, where he found it hard to breathe.

A/N: Okay, that was little more than a snippet but I hope you like! Give me your feedback so I know if what I've got planned seems okay. See ya next time with the sequel!


End file.
